


Together & Whole

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood, Coping, Domestic, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 22,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: They'd missed each other by so many years, until they didn't.Second of theI went to the Garden of Love,  And saw what I never had seentrilogy:1.Devils Cry, the prologue2. Together & Whole, the story3.As One, the epilogue[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	1. Not Yet Fully Grown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Brotherly Love, Fluff, Intimacy, Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgs, ever since the first chapter of _Devil May Cry: Vision of V_ came out, everyone has been drawing Dante and Vergil as babies!!! So cute! >\\\\\< My favorite thing about this art trend is that they're always so close to each other or just plain sitting on one another, they're so precious. I love them. QAQ

"That can't be comfortable," Nero notes, looking down at them. 

Vergil is leaning on the floor against one of the red couches, a book in hand, and Dante is laid on his stomach between his brother's legs, his head pillowed against Vergil's chest as he holds a folded magazine with one hand. 

Usually, when Nero comes by, Dante is sitting at his desk, legs up on the table either taking a nap or eating pizza, but since the two of them returned from Hell, this has become a familiar sight, Vergil and Dante pressed up against each other in one way or another. Other times, they're both sitting on the couch, Vergil sitting between Dante's legs, back against chest. Dante's arms would be wrapped around the older man's waist, chin resting on Vergil's shoulder and reading another one of his magazine. 

"'S fine," Dante replies, not even looking up.

"He wouldn't stop bothering me until I conceded," Vergil adds with mild annoyance. He grabs his brother by the hair. "Get off, you always get too warm when you're clingy."

The younger brother grumbles but complies, getting up on his feet. "Got a job, Nero?"

Nero shakes his head. "No, just wanted to ask if you wanna get lunch," he replies.  "Kyrie won't be home until late, and Nico kicked me out my own garage."

"Sure, let's go to Antonio's."

"We always go to Antonio's."

"Yup, best pizza in town. Let's go. Vergil?" 

"I'm fine," Vergil says, crossing his ankles. "I'll get myself something later."

Dante shrugs, and he and Nero leave for lunch. 

In the occasion that Vergil agrees to come along, Nero notes that Dante dumps the olives from his everything pizza onto Vergil's plate and in return, Vergil gives away his mushrooms. Nero thinks it's because the other likes it better, that the two brothers are capable of being nice to each other. 

 

 

They're laying in the grass by the time Lady rendezvous with them after they all parted ways. They're supposed to meet outside the old building when they covered their floor, and she's the last to come out. 

"Hey, ready to go?" Dante asks, looking up from the yellow daisy he seemed to be staring at. 

He's flat on his stomach, arms crossed to pillow his head, and Vergil is leaning his upper body against him, their backs touching as the older uses the other as bedding. Vergil is using all his weight too, his head rested on top of Dante's as he lets his eyes close. 

They must have finished earlier than expected, but Lady suspects that one of them finished first and went to help out the other, which is cheating. 

"Yup," the woman says, "I'm going to collect payment."

"Kay," Dante replies back, and he doesn't move. He never collects payment, he'd just let himself be scammed for a cheaper price because he's soft on people in need. Luckily, it was an abandoned building this time, so there's no public damage fees to worry about. 

Vergil doesn't say a thing, or makes any indication, to acknowledge her as she walks past them. He might not even be awake. 

 

 

"I'm bored, fight me."

Trish rolls her eyes for nth time, sitting across the two brothers in Nico's van. The engineer's taking them through a ghost town left years ago, rumored to have sighting of demons and the like. It's a maze, the rubles of the buildings lain waste on the floor and covered with overgrown weeds and ivies, and for some unknown reason, the gray clouds above have not yet to clear up a bit in the two hours they'd been checking the town out. 

Some time ago, Nero left the van to see what he can find, leaving Trish with Dante and Vergil who seem to be relaxing despite the bespectacled woman's crazed driving when they encounter obstacles and large holes in the ground. It's a peaceful drive until Dante has enough of it. 

"I'm getting bored," the younger brother complains, scooting closely to Vergil who's obviously trying to ignore him with a book. They're sitting leg to leg now, the space between them gone with a smooth movement. "Let's go see if we can find Nero."

"Go by yourself," Vergil says, turning a page. 

That only makes Dante huff, not offended but not too happy, and to make his point, he grabs Vergil by the waist and hoists the other man over his lap, holding onto his brother like teddy bear. Dante press his face against Vergil's shoulder, grumbling about being bored. 

Vergil clicks his tongue. "Do what you please as long as you leave me to read."

That's all fine and dandy until Dante decides to put his hands under Vergil's shirt and proceeds to  _tickle_ the older man. Which works enough because the next thing Trish knows, the two of them are flying out of the van, going at another fight. 

The blonde sighs, picking up the book Vergil left behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that after losing their mother and each other at such a young age and living the next few decades with survivor's guilt and trauma, to have what used to normalcy returned would be something Dante and Vergil would cling to at the first chance. For them, it's touching but in a way that lets them feel each other's weight, like an anchor. They're very touched starved men, and in a way, they never really grew up. 


	2. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Fluff, Kissing, Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this a collection of short fics instead of making new ones every time. I just want to write really soft Dante/Vergil.
> 
> Inspired by [this fanart by @qouii](https://twitter.com/qouii/status/1125485228762337280?s=19). Please do not repost as requested by the artist.

To humans, it's taboo; to them, it doesn't matter. The urge is as naturally inclined as fish to the sea and birds to the air, but they choose to hide it, to keep it to themselves how easily they swim and fly, their lips lingering and yearning. 

"Greedy," Vergil comments, Dante pressing him against the wall, and his next words are cut short by a kiss. 

Their heads tilt without speaking, tasting each other in their tongue, and Dante places his hand on Vergil's cheek, keeping his brother at that angle, the angle where their bodies fit so perfectly. 

 _Gentle._ Always gentle. There is no drive to push it further, for their hands to simply touch and feel how warm and how solid the other one is. 

"You like it," Dante replies when they finally pull apart by only an inch. His breathe is hot, shallow, and his face is flushed, a shy smile on his face. "You love me, you know it." It's not a statement, it's a suggestion. 

The other man huffs, face just as red, and instead of answering, he pulls his brother by the shoulders. They're kissing again, eyes closed in contentment. 

Gentle. Always gentle, and  _beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want soft Dante/Vergil. QAQ


	3. If You Go First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Angst, Guilt, I Love You, Intimacy, Love, Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QWQ

It's a stone, orange and cracked, and it's imbuded with magic. It's old and dusty, the only thing left to survive the past that this old temple did not, and it fits in the palm of his hand. He'd been seeking for something like this, since he'd return from being dead. 

Vergil knows what it is, an extraordinarily rare object only crafted by master smiths in the fires of Hell and given only among the higher class of devils and demons, the lords, dukes, and kings. Someone paid a heavy price for this, and it's his now, for one use. The lack of care had damaged it too much. 

Closing his eyes, he wills it to do as he commands, and he can feel it glow warmly in his hand. Vergil holds onto it as he walks away from the collapsing alter, and he travels back home with Yamato, crossing the fabric of space in an instant. 

Dante and Trish are there when Virgil steps back out.

"It's done," he says. 

"I'll make sure the payment is collected," Trish says, sitting at the edge of Dante's desk as she was before.

"Man, I feel like I'm getting lazy these days," Dante jokes, "I don't even go out for half the jobs anymore. Hey, Vergil, what's that?" 

"For you," Vergil answers, walking towards the desk, and he holds it out his brother. "Will you accept it?" 

Dante raises an eyebrow as Trish watches closely, recognizing what it is, but she doesn't say anything. 

"If you want me to. It's kinda broken," the younger man notes. 

"You're not accepting the stone, brother," Vergil replies. "Just take it, Dante."

The legendary devil hunter shrugs, and he obliges, his hand touching Vergil's as he takes the stone. He freezes when the orange light begins to spread on their skin, connecting them together. Dante feels a urge of energy burst through him, and it feels like the years are taken off of him. Soon, the lights recedes away from the stone, leaving it transparent, and it breaks in half, nothing more than quartz. 

When Dante looks to his brother for an explanation, he's stunned. Vergil looks older, looking just like Dante just several years back. 

"Dante," Trish says, and she holds out a compact mirror.

Dante looks and sees himself from just several years back, as if it they didn't happen. His wrinkles are lessened and skin is smoother. 

"What did you do?" he asks, not completely understanding what happened. 

"It's a vital stone," Vergil answers, placing the broken pieces on the desk, and he heads upstairs. "I gave you some of my years. We match up now."

Dante blinks, and he looks to Trish who huffs. 

"It's a courting gift back in Hell," she tells him, "not the stone itself but a part of yourself that you give to your intended. It can be strength, magic, speed,  _life_. Anything."

The man sits there, touching his face. He stands up when he knows what he wants to say. 

"I need to talk to him," Dante says, heading upstairs. 

"I'll go collect the payment then," Trish says, having no one to entertain her for a while. 

Dante finds Vergil in the room they share, sitting on their bed. The older twin had taken off his jacket and his boots, and he's in the process of making sure Yamato is clean. 

The younger man comes up behind him on the bed, arms wrapped around Vergil's waist, and Dante leans in for a kiss, their lips caressing as they breathe together. 

"I love you," Dante says with a smile when he pulls away, but he's still close. "Why?" 

Vergil does not move, but he glances to the side, face blank. "It's a selfish reason," he starts, clasping an hand over his brother's. 

"Oh? Kinda hard to think it that way when you literally gave something no one can get back." 

"It's only a few years." 

"And we match up now."

"Yes. When I was resurrected, I lost nearly a decade, but you did not. You aged, Dante, like a human, and I will too. We will die one day, in a blink of an eyes, because that's what humans do. We'll live longer than any of them can, but we will die, probably in our sleep. I do not want to live if you go first. I can't even pretend that I will be fine at that thought now."

Dante tightens his hold on Vergil. "That is selfish," he says, closing his eyes. "You went first, remember? I killed you, and you're saying you don't want me to die from old age?"

"Yes."

A heart beat.

"Okay."

Vergil looks over to his brother, mild confusion on his face, and Dante opens his eyes, catching his other half. 

"I won't go first," the younger man says softly, kissing at his brother's neck. "It's always been me chasing after you, so I'll follow you into the afterlife too, or whatever comes after. I lost you when we were children, I lived a whole life without you. But I found you, you found me, and I can't image life without you again. I don't want to. So, I'll go when you go, brother. The agony of being apart from you again will be enough to kill me."

A single tear falls down Vergil's face, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Foolish," he says, "absolutely foolish."

Dante simply smiles, pressing a kiss on his brother's stained cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest thing that bothered me about DMC5 in an angsty way was the new age difference between the brothers. They're twins, they're supposed to grow old together, but Dante's older now, he's aged. He lived years that Vergil missed, and Vergil, being more accepting of his human side, is scared that Dante would die first. They were once at the same speed of time, until they weren't. Dante had learn to live without Vergil (alive), but Vergil does not want to learn of a life without Dante (alive). Selfish, no?


	4. Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil, Nero & Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Attempt at Humor, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea who started this, but tailed Vergil is such a great concept. QAQ 
> 
> If you want to see him in this glory, please check out @DREAMING_OOR [here](https://twitter.com/DREAMING_OOR/status/1125369728380235776?s=19) and [here](https://twitter.com/DREAMING_OOR/status/1122787633082454016?s=19). Please do not repost their work(s) without their permission and without properly crediting and sourcing. Thank you. Remember to retweet and like their work(s)!

Nero arrives at Devil May Cry to see his father and his uncle in a middle of a fight, Dante bearing nothing but open arms and childish pleas while Vergil bares Yamato's blade at his brother and is sporting from the middle of his back a long, blue  _tail_. 

" _What the hell?_ " the young devil hunter nearly shouts, stopping both men from another all out brawl. 

Vergil clicks his tongue, not yet putting away his beloved blade but taking a step back, and he eyes Dante in warning. His tail waves contently behind him. 

"Hey, kiddo!" the young brother greets, taking a step closer in turn. He gives Vergil a hopeless look, eyes crestfallen and lips in a small pout. He's obviously faking it, but he's desperate enough to try anything. 

It only makes Vergil glare at him even more. " _No_ ," he says, short and simple, and he continues to hold Dante off.

"Why do you still have your tail?" Nero asks, needing to know what is going on. He's never seen  _that_ before, and he's pretty sure he's seen everything at this point. 

"Vergil here DT'd just this morning," Dante explains, sounding smug about that. He holds out his hands again. "Come on, brother, this hasn't happened since we were kids. Just a little bit.  _Please?_ "

Again, Vergil takes a step back, his glare now smoldering. "I'll gut you, Dante," he says back, poking the tip of Yamato against his brother's chest. 

Nero raises an eyebrow. He just came to ask if they wanted to eat lunch, Kyrie suggesting that he initiated some hanging out time with the family he never knew he had. He didn't expect to discover something new about them almost every time. 

"What's so good about it?" the young man asks, closing the door behind him. This might take a while. 

Dante gives him a smile, pointing at thumb at Vergil. "The tail's affectionate, and it's so soft," he says, which makes his brother press his sword through his skin. "Ow! He asked!" 

"It's not for you to tell the world," Vergil shoots back, a little pink in the face. He pulls his sword back finally and sheaths it, putting it away. "Now if you'd stop being such an annoyance, I'm going to wait this problem out."

The older man turns away quickly, about to head up stairs, but then Nero says, "I want to touch it."

Both twins stop, Dante in excitement and Vergil in shock. The younger one takes the chance, saying, "Are you going to say no to your son too?" 

Vergil seethes like an inferno. 

The next thing Nero knows is that his father has sat himself on Dante's desk, facing  in away from them with a frown as he waits for them to do as they pleased. (Dante is carefully filing this away for future use.) 

"Yes!" Dante shouts, nearly jumping to hug his brother's tail, and it returns with a gentle caress to his hair, carding through like a single tooth comb. The legendary devil hunter chuckles, kissing the scaled flesh adoringly. The tail, seeming appreciative of the gesture, wraps itself around Dante's shoulders, coming behind to drag its tip down his cheek like a soft hand. 

Vergil doesn't turn around, but his neck is flushed pink, arms crossed defiantly. 

"Get over here, Nero," Dante urges, sitting on the other side of his desk, and he leans closely to wrap his arm around his brother's torso backwards. The tail wraps itself around his middle like a belt. 

Nero said that on an impulse, he wanted to see what Dante meant. He wanted to know his father better. 

He makes his way towards the tail, and the tail, sensing him, peels off of Dante and reaches out with a hesitant curiousity. It seems careful in its movement, as if to test out what works. 

The young man reaches out, his curiousity just as hesitant, and in a snap, his father's tail wraps itself around his wrist like a vice and  _presses its end against the palm of his hand._

As if to hold. 

Nero's eyes widen in surprise, and Dante chuckles, resting his head against his brother. Vergil has yet to look back. 

Then the tail starts to pull Nero, and the hybrid obliges, getting onto the desk the same way Dante did, and it surprises him again by grabbing Nero by the middle and pulling him until both father and son are pressed closely back to back. 

Nero feels his face grow hot, and Vergil doesn't say a thing either. None of them do actually, Dante happily musing with rubbing the tail where he could reach. 

The tail, having fulfilled its goal, patted against Nero's cheek up to his forehead, like little kisses hitting his face. 

Both father and son have reasons to be embarrassed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, as fun as it is to have the tail be an erogenous zone (like in [Tail End by b0died](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770155) (11/10 btw)), I wanted to write it as the subconscious part of Vergil who wants to be affectionate, either as a lover, brother, father, or all three, just like in @DREAMING_OOR’s fanart. ^^ It's so cute that Dante and Nero want to touch it!


	5. Teardrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Crying, Love, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Dante is the kind of guy that steps out when he has the urge to cry, to brush it off until he can be alone. He jokes and smiles all the time, but if you catch him, you'll know.

He's leaning against the headboard of their bed, and he's watching his brother put on his pajamas, cashmere and baby blue, pants first and then shirt. Dante can't wait until Vergil comes back to bed with him, following every movement carefully, inscribing the memory into words, into pictures, because he's afraid still. He afraid that Vergil will leave again, and he's clinging on to every little thing he gets. 

"What's the matter?" The elder asks, one knee onto their bed, and he holds Dante's face in his hands. He thumbs gently across his brother's cheek, smearing a small wet stain across his skin. Vergil neither frowns nor smiles, just observing. "You're thinking too much again."

Dante wraps his arms around Vergil's waist, like he is a child seeking the comfort of a teddy bear, and he takes a deep inhale, taking in his brother's scent. He remembers rain water and blood, and he exhales. 

Vergil hums, and upon Dante's face, his lips are a butterfly with the warmth of the sun, gentle as the breeze that pushes clouds across the sky. 

One teardrop, a hundred kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a fun metaphor.


	6. Say It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): I Love You, Fluff, Sweet, Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ugly cry*

Dante is the one who always says it, vocal in his voice, with those three inflections, with those three words, and to Vergil, they are like substance, sweet and heavy and filling. It strikes in the heart which he thought he'd thrown away forever; no, it's rejuvenates his heart, making it beat livelier and faster each and every time, a jumpstart that he's now accepted fully and gratefully, taking each and every moment greedily like a human addicted to morphine. 

 

 

 

"Hey, say that thing again."

Dante hums, catching his brother's eyes. "I say a lot of things," he says, laughing. "You got be specific, genius."

They're laying in bed, about sunrise o'clock in the morning, and they haven't gotten up yet, too comfortable to move from the warmth they'd created and nurtured between them. They woke quietly, breathing back into existence, and Dante's hand is on Vergil hips and Vergil's hand on Dante's neck. 

Vergil's lips are thinned slightly, but there's a soft pink on his face, as if he's embarrassed to say, "Say that you love me again."

It's needy as it is desperate, a beacon call in the dead of night for ships to come to the island of a man, and it's hopeful, hesitant, with a hint of fear, like salt on strawberries. When Dante finds his breathe again, he smiles, and he draws close so that his lips can reach Vergil. 

"I love you," he provides with a kiss to Vergil's cheek and more. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." 

That draws a small, unadulterated laugh from Vergil, who melts into each and every kiss. "I meant once," he says halfheartedly. 

Dante laughs too, pressing their heads together. "I know what you meant." 

Vergil's pink flushes a little deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgs, there's fanart for my work(s), that has never happened before. QAQ And there's not only one but two, omgs, I didn't expect that, omgs. *ugly sobs* What a blessing, y'all, a godsend. The expressions are so soft, and they even drew daisies and it's colored and just— * even more ugly, savage like crying* I've peaked, I can't even— Just, GUYS please check the fanarts and show your appreciation to the artist (@hfnmaro) for me because QQAQQ


	7. Unrestrained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/V, Dante/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Attempt at Humor, I Love You, Intimacy, Love, Nudity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like V, but Vergil is not complete without Urizen too. I wanted to write both halves in because they're equally important. ^^ Also, this chapter has Dante/V but in a Dante/Vergil sense. Uhm, you'll get what I mean . . . I hope.

He'd never expected to see V again, or Urizen, but there his brother is, split apart, and his humanity is as thin and frail looking as ever, missing the tattoos and the shadow in his hair. The man is naked, smiling adoringly at Dante who looks with mild surprise as he ignores Nero's shouting and Urizen's attempt to kill the young devil hunter. 

They were on a job, cleaning out a bunch of demons who came through a rift, and they finished it easily, too easily. So like they do when they get bored—a family trait—they started a fight with each other, and somewhere along the wall, Nero stole Yamato from Vergil and stabbed his father with the beloved blade. This, resulting in the split once again, but this time, it doesn't feel so disoriented. Urizen is not demanding power, and V isn't breaking apart at the seams. 

"Dante," the man says, wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders. 

"Hey, V," Dante replies, not sure what's happening, but still, he returns the gesture by wrapping his own arms around the frail man's waist. He's about to ask a question when V catches his lips in a kiss, filled only with gentleness, and Dante groans, falling into the action softly. 

("Hey! Urizen is back, and you're making out?! Help me, God damn it!"

"Dante must die!" 

"He's over there! Fu—")

"That's unexpected," Dante says breathlessly when V pulls away but not moving away. "A big development actually. Not that I'm complaining."

The human half of his brother chuckles, his eyes shining. "You followed Vergil into Hell," he says, "and you returned home to him.  _I happy am, joy is my name._ What he feels, I feel, unrestrained, and for you, Dante, it's love, unbound and eternal."

Dante feels his face warm up, imagining that his brother whole would react the same if he had said that with his own mouth. Still, embarrassed as he is, like a high schooler on his first date, the man can't help but smile because though unsaid, Vergil loves him so that both his humanity and his devil blood want him, either to love him or to kill him. It's a huge boost to his ego, but most of all, it means that Dante truly has his brother back. 

"I love you too," the younger twin replies, brushing a finger across V's cheek, and then he whispers, "all of you, V, Urizen, Vergil, my brother, my other half,  _my everything_."

V kisses him again, a sweet touch and fulfilling. His smile remains on his beautiful face, another chuckle from his lips. "I suppose it's time to relieve Nero," he says, looking over his naked shoulder, and stretching out his hand, he summons Yamato which disappeared when Vergil split. 

Dante laughs, taking off his coat and putting it on V. "Can't let you be naked while kicking your own ass," he jokes, "you'll embarrass yourself. You'll kick  _my_ ass when you get yourself together later."

V nods in gratitude because nothing he does is not genuine, and with a wave, he goes, joining in as Nero continues to distract the devil king and striking Urizen down on his own. Where Yamato's pierced Urizen and where V held its handle, light envelopes both beings, bringing together the universe in a single person once again. 

"Vergil," Dante says, wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulders. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nero glares at the two men from the sideline, muttering to himself that next time, he's just going to stab his father with Red Queen instead. That's what he gets for trying to show off, though he pats himself on the shoulder for being able to steal Yamato in fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm writing for this collection right when I get soft writing the chapter. XD Like imagine a V who feels so loved and protected because Vergil finally does and Dante just feeling so happy and special because he did that ahdhfkskfhdjhsh


	8. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil, Nero/Vergil (crack), Vergil & Nero
> 
> Tag(s): Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drinking, Family, Love, Praises, Possessiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm funny.

When Dante called him up to drink at the shop, Nero doesn't have a real reason to say refuse. It's a slow day, the boys are at school still, Kyrie, Lady, and Nico are having a girls' day, and he's been encouraged "bond" with his father and his uncle. 

When he arrives an hour later, Dante and Vergil are sitting on one of the couches, a table set up with bottles of vodka and tequila and boxes of pizza. His uncle tells Nero to sit down next to his father, gesturing to the shot glasses, and he pours them all out the first shot. 

It goes down in a disgustingly good way, the burn already warming Nero up, and the three men start in on a casual conversation, talking about things from bikes to life in Fortuna to the girls to the solo jobs they took recently. It's mostly Dante and Nero talking, Vergil interjecting often enough to either add to the topic or start another banter. 

Some time passes, Nero drinking several shots like a superstar and eating slices upon slices of pizza, and he feels fine, his hand only barely feeling fuzzy but still has his bearings. From the sound of it, Dante is too, his words not slurred though his volume fluctuates between loud and louder, his laughter bouncing off the walls. 

Honestly, Nero's having a great time, though a fight or two might make it even more interesting, but he holds off on that. If he's counting everyone's intake right, they're on around their fifteenth shot in less than two hours, which would be impressive if they were just humans. There's just the little nagging in the back of Nero's head when he notices that his father gets progressively quieter with every drink, his face redder than Dante despite drinking pretty much shot for shot. 

When Vergil stops speaking for ten minutes, Nero asks, feeling maybe a bit unsure of his father would allow him to be concerned, "Hey, you doing okay?" 

The older man glances over, not even turning his head, and he grins, which is pretty creepy because Vergil only grins when he has something planned. Dante just laughs. 

"I was just thinking," Vergil says, his voice surly as the words roll of his tongue. He turns his body to face Nero now, and with a smooth moment, the older man slips himself onto his son's lap, knees straddling against the couch. He's not entirely seated but towering himself over Nero, pulling the younger man by the hair to take a closer look at his face. Vergil smiles again. "I've made something very beautiful, don't you think?" 

Nero's face flares up, and it's not because of the alcohol. His father is  _so_ close, not swords and guns between them, and what even is this position? Wait, _beatiful?_

"Fuck, you're drunk," he says, ignoring the hair pulling. He does nothing to push Vergil off though, noticing how cold Vergil's touch is. He feels a chill when his father traces the side of his face with his thumb, and he feels a shock when his father leans down to kiss his cheek. 

Nero's eyes widen impossibly, body frozen as he looks to Dante because  _what the fuck is happening?!_ The only thing the old bastard does is give him two thumbs up, a huge smile plastered on his stupid face. 

Having no absolutely no help, Nero looks back to his father, who's now kissing his forehead like he's a kid. His heart is pounding because he's  _liking_ the attention. "Ver— Father, you should drink some water," the young devil hunter suggests. 

"I'm fine," Vergil argues, pulling back to look Nero in the eyes. He has his son's face in his hands and a smile on his lips. " _Mine_ ," he says with a chuckle. 

Nero's heart explodes in his chest, something in him satisfied by the recgonition. _He's his father's son._ He'd hit himself on the head if isn't for the fact that he's short circuited at this point. 

Dante laughs, watching this with all the amusement in the world. "Alright, time to step in," he says, finally coming to Nero's aid, and he wraps his arms around Vergil's waist, pulling his twin off his nephew to his lap. "Oddly affectionate, Vergil. I'm jealous." 

The younger twin is teasing, but Vergil, in his drunken state, takes it in stride, taking Dante by the hand. 

"Are you a child, Dante?" the older man asks, placing a kiss on the back of his brother's hand. "You have nothing to worry about, you're _mine_ too. Mine and mine only." 

Dante smiles, returning a kiss in Vergil's neck. "Always," he replies. 

But the other man is  not quite done, leaning in for a whisper. It's too soft for anyone but Dante to hear, gentle and simple, and yet,it  set a fire within the younger twin, whose breath was stolen and whose brain just stopped. 

Vergil smirks, basking in the aftermath of his chaos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that after being dead for so long and denying the human part of himself, Vergil has not yet to adapt to the effect of alcohol (and some human food). His demon biology speeds up his metabolism, but rarely drinking before, he has yet to get used to alcohol in his system so he gets drunk faster but also recovers from it faster too. If he starts to drink regularly, he'll be able to keep up with Dante, who likes to drink. I hope that makes sense.


	9. Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Embarrassment, Fluff, Gifts, I Love You, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something I wrote on Twitter that got lost. Pretend it's February 14th. xD

"Vergil." 

The older twin turns around, not exactly surprised to see his brother doing a pose with a rose between his lips. "What do you think you doing?" he asks, huffing in exasperation.

Dante winks, taking the rose out of his mouth and presenting it to his other.

"It's Valentine's Day," the younger one explains, then taking a step closer, and he places an arm around Vergil's torso. "Will you be my Valentine's?" he asks with a wide smile.

Vergil doesn't seem amused, but he doesn't push his brother away. "Such a human holiday."

"But it's a lot of fun. You don't have to like it, but just take the rose? It'd be a shame to let it wilt alone. Please, Vergil?"

The older looks at the younger, not saying a thing, until he does, taking the flower from Dante, who leans in for a kiss.

But the legendary devil hunter is met not by a pair of lips but a brightly wrapped box, his eyes widening as he looks back at Vergil who's trying not to seem embarrassed but failing.

"Think nothing of this," the older demands, braving eye contact with the other.

"Is it—"

"It is."

"I love you."

Vergil huffs, but he seems pleased going by the gleam in his eyes. "How human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's! <3


	10. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Angst, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Mutilation

There's a bullet in his head and a hole in his chest. He's not moving, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes stuck open and blank. He's not breathing.  _He's dead._

"Dante, don't play around," Vergil orders, looming over his brother on his hands and knees. He watches for any movement, any hint that he might be wrong, but he sees nothing, not even a twitch. His brother grows colder and colder by the second, the world faded into shadows around them. " _Answer me._ "

And Dante doesn't reply,  _can't_ reply. He lays there, seeing nothing and knowing nothing. There exists a world in which he doesn't exist anymore, and Vergil weeps for he now lives in it. It's hallow and empty, and there's no star that could reignite even a hint of light. The brightest of them has burned out, and it's all Vergil's fault.

"Please, brother," he begs, taking Dante's face in his hands, and he leans down, pressing their heads together.

Tears fall, like rain.  _Rain_ , which made Dante somber and dampened his beautiful smile.  _Rain_ , which Vergil neither likes nor dislikes, unlike clear, quiet nights where peace settles until it's torn away.  _Rain_ , which drowns out the past into a white noise.  _Rain_ , which hides sorrow under a veil. 

" _Please_ ," Vergil says, letting out a pathetic wail, and no one answers him but Death, who reaches a pale hand from the shadows and points down. 

"How shall repent for your sins?" the entity asks, voice distorted by time and chaos. "What will you give to bring him back? Offer it to me, and perhaps I will change my mind, as I have done for you once before." 

_Everything._

Death laughs. "Prove it to me, that you are genuine." 

And Vergil obeys, lifting his head from his brother. He reaches a hand to his chest, and with blunt nails, the man plunges into his own flesh. It's  _painful_ , painfully nothing like his brother dead, and he wraps his fingers around his heart, blood pumping out of his veins and arteries and spilling from his mouth as he grits his teeth. 

When he tears his heart from its cavity in his chest, it's still beating, wild in panic and stuttering. It's afraid of Death, but Vergil holds it in his hand, presenting it to the entity.

Again, Death laughs, tonelessly.

"After all you have done, after all the agony and grief that you've caused," the entity says slowly, voice clearing into a crystal echo, and all Vergil hears is  _Dante_ , "this is all you have to offer."

Then the shadows pull back, his brother's skin like porcelain cracked with blue and his eyes looking upon Vergil with indifference, like wil-o'-wisps on the background of night. 

"What makes you think that this," Death says, "is enough?" 

Vergil's heart stops then, blood pooling at his knees, and he's sinking. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"—gil. Brother, wake up." 

His eyes shoot open, body shaking and his face wet. Vergil clings onto the closest thing, and it's his brother, warm and breathing _._

The room is dark, and he could hear the sound of rain coming from outside, gentle and beating against the windows. He's in their bed, the world falling back together under him as he collects himself. 

"Nightmare?" Dante whispers softly, wiping Vergil's tears away with the blanket over them, and without waiting for an answer, he wraps them closer, wrapping an arm over his brother. 

Vergil is unable to expression himself in words, relief boundless and guilt returning, so he presses a shaky hand against Dante's chest, focusing on the beating of his brother's heart.  _Alive._ He doesn't try to stop his tears, not caring for his pride for once because it was all a dream. 

"Is it the rain?" Dante asks sadly, but he smiles, pressing a kiss in Vergil's forehead. "It's okay, it'll go away eventually. I'm here for you." 

The elder lets out a whine, pathetic and  not entirely human, and he buries his face in the crook of his brother's shoulder. He takes in Dante's scent, the dream fading away to the back of his mind. Dante hums gently as he begins to brush his fingers through Vergil's hair. 

They fall back asleep to the sound of rain falling. 


	11. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Angst, Birthday, Crying, Family, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for making my man cry. Oh, who's my man? Both of them. They're both my man. I will make one or the other cry at some point because I already have and I will do it again.
> 
> It can't be helped that there's so much to explore between them, omgs.

Nero's birthday was a bash.

Kyrie was the one who invited Devil May Cry to come celebrate, and all four of them showed up to their house in Fortuna. Nero was surprised to see them, especially Vergil, but Kyrie welcomed them in, Nico busy having a water fight with the boys. Trish didn't bring booze as promised, though she and Dante did take the birthday boy out afterwards. Everyone had fun, even when the boys started to get clingy and attached themselves to anyone they could get their hands on. (Yes, that included Vergil, who merely rolled his eyes.) The best thing was that they finally got a picture with all of them together, and Lady made everyone a copy. 

It was a great day, and honestly, Dante looks forward to the one next year. 

So he doesn't get why Vergil just placed a bouquet of roses on his desk a few weeks later at the shop, a little card written in his brother's elegant script,  _Happy birthday._ They are large and blooming, and their scent fills Dante's nose with one inhale. (They remind of springtime from their childhood, when their mother's garden would burst with life and color.)

"Whose birthday is it now?" the younger brother asks, sitting up at his chair. What even is today's date? May something? 

Vergil raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Are you joking, Dante?" he asks in return, displeased. 

"No, I swear. Don't really do birthdays often, it's just another day of the year for the most part."

The elder jaws tighten. "Have you truly forgotten ours?" 

Dante's eyes widen, realization striking him hard in the head because how long has it been since he even remembered that he has a birthday, that he was born born into the world. It's a jarring feeling, leaving a heavy twist in his stomach. 

"I—" he stops short, looking at the bouquet, red and plump, "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it ever since . . . It's been a while since I've wanted to celebrate it." His voice gets softer with every word, wishing he had just a little bit more control of his emotions. 

"Why is that?" Vergil asks patiently. 

Dante has the nerves to look back up, catching his brother in the moment before he bursts into tears. "I never thought of it as _my_ birthday," he says, feeling embarrassed for admitting that, "because it was supposed to be  _ours_."

It's a dumb reason, but it meant everything to young, traumatized Dante who thought he lost everything in the world, his mother, his brother, his identity. He'd lived his whole life as one part of a whole, and when Vergil disappeared from his life, everything that was _theirs_ wasn't _his_ anymore. Because he wasn't complete. Not without Vergil.

It hasn't been so long since he's gotten the chance to properly finally pick up the pieces, pieces stupidly filled up with the past, and right now, he feels how hard they can scrape his insides and make him bleed tears. 

Dante, thinking how pathetic he was for crying over some goddamn flowers, rubs his eyes with his hand, but Vergil stops him, leaning over the desk with a hand and grabbing his brother by the wrist. 

"Me too," the elder says, their eyes mirroring each other's pain, and he presses his lips against the wet stain on his brother's hand. "I have not aged, but I've grown old." 

 _Hell_ , how is that after all these years apart, Vergil could express so easily how Dante felt in words? That's not fair. 

"Happy birthday, Vergil," Dante says for the first time in forever, a sob following after. It was so difficult yet _so wonderful_ to say. 

The elder smiles small, batting his eyes to keep composure a little longer. "Happy birthday, Dante," Vergil returns with bright eyes. " __ _I_ _love you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I recall, one of Dante's easiest memories was of Eva wishing him and Vergil happy birthday with a chocolate cake. When I think about it a little more, it might have been the last time they celebrated their birthday before she died and they were separated. They didn't reunite until years later, so they also missed a lot of birthdays together. That's sad, guys. QQWQQ 
> 
> Personally, I like to think that Vergil and Dante's birthday is May 25th (lol) because I was told that in Chinese, "5-2-5" sounds like you're saying "I love me." As identical twins, I think that's kinda funny. Also, it would make them Geminis, lol. For Nero, I think May 5th would be cute for him because in Japan, it's Children's Day. ^^


	12. Wordlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Cute, Fluff, Love, Kisses, Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short.

To be honest, ever since he's gotten his brother back, Dante has wanted to spend each and every moment with Vergil, trying to fill up all the empty past without him. If there's a job and Vergil wants to take it, then so does Dante. 

(The only time he would purposefully leave his brother's side is when Dante wants to a job but Vergil doesn't. Wherever Vergil goes, he goes, but his brother doesn't have to follow.) 

Anything will do, as long as they're together, be it in an abandoned building with wondering demons or riding along in Nico's van or just across from each other at his desk, reading their own things and minding their own private thoughts. It's being alone without being alone, and really, Dante couldn't ask for more. 

But sometimes, he does because without reason or understanding, Dante feels the need for his brother's attention, his affection. Just the littlest is enough, and Dante knows how to get it. 

So when it does strike, like in the office, Dante would sit up properly placing his feet on the floor, and leans forward on his desk, and he taps the wood with a finger, looking at Vergil expectantly. 

Of course, Vergil would hear. Sometimes, he ignores it first, not wanting to be bothered by Dante in the middle of his book, but when his brother persists with the tapping, the elder finally finds it in himself to spare Dante a bit of his time. 

When Dante gets Vergil's attention, the younger smiles, tapping this against on his lips, and Vergil huffs, resisting the urge to smile despite his exasperation. 

Vergil complies, leaning forward on the desk too, and doing as Dante wants, he places a kiss on his brother's lips, something short and sweet. 

Dante's heart bursts every time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft DV: whenever Dante wants a kiss out of nowhere, he just looks at Vergil and taps where he wants to be kissed, usually on the lips and cheeks. As Dante loves saying "I love you," Vergil loves giving kisses. U///U


	13. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Credo & Kyrie & Nero, Dante/Vergil, Kyrie/Nero 
> 
> Tag(s): Angst, AU (sorta), Family, Love, Red String of Fate, Romance, Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not yet read or seen a soulmate!AU for DMC, and I wanted one. ^^ I have some clue about what I wanted to do with this one, lol.

His entire life, Nero has only seen it with his own eyes enough time to count with one hand. The first one, and for the longest time, was between Kyrie and Credo, the eldest always caring for his sister and the younger looking at her brother with adoration. He met the two siblings at the orphanage, and the three of them were closest as can be. (They didn't care about his scary looking arm, whatever it was, and he found family with them.)

Nero was just playing with them as usual, doing stupid kid coloring and talking, when out of nowhere, he spotted a bright red string gleaming in the daylight, looking almost pink at his position on the floor. 

"What's that!" the boy shouted, trying to grab the string, but he grasped at nothing, his hand going through as if it did not truly exist in this world. As if he was seeing a glimpse into something more. 

"What's wrong, Nero?" young Kyrie asked, sitting on her knees and bending onto the floor over her yellowed paper. She was looking at him with worry, frowning as she paused her coloring. 

Nero frowned too, catching one end of the string tied around Kyrie's pinkie finger. "Is it yours, Kyrie?" he asked, pointing at her hand. 

The girl looked confused, turning over her palm, but her eyes found nothing out of the ordinary. 

"What's going on with you, Nero?" Credo called out, only a few feet away from them with his book on the legendary dark knight.

He closed his book, thinking that he might need to separate the two children, but Nero was too distracted by the fact that the other end of red string was tied to the older boy's pinkie finger, connecting him to his little sister who was his entire world. 

"You don't see it?" Nero asked, getting frustrated as he pointed at Credo's hand. "When did you two tie a red string to your pinkies? Where did you even get it?"

"Nero, I don't see any red string," Kyrie said, holding up her pinkie. "Are you okay? You're not feeling sick, are you?"

"Hold still," Credo ordered lightly, placing his hand on Nero's forehead. He hummed. "He's not warm. Maybe you're just tired."

Nero smacked his friend's hand away, huffing up his face as he crossed his arms. "I'm  _not_ tired, Credo," he said, "stop treating me like a baby. I'm almost ten!"

The older boy rolled his eyes, and then he let out a small sigh. "Fine. Tell me what's wrong and I'll see if I can get you some help on it. Hopefully, it's not something gross, like eating worms." 

The boy suddenly let go his frustration, smiling as he said, "It's a red string attached to both your pinkies. It's pretty. Shiny, like diamonds." He held up his right pinkie.

"Really?" Kyrie asked, interest perked. "I wish I can see it too!" 

"I've never heard of anything concern about red strings before. Kyrie and I can't see it, so it's probably something you can only see." 

"That's not fair," Nero muttered, frowning again. "I want it too. Why does Kyrie gets to have it with you but not me?" 

"It's not like I made a choice. I don't even know what it is." 

"Not fair!" 

Credo huffed with irritation. "Brat," he grumbled, getting up. "Stay here," he said, pointing at Nero. "I'll be right back. Kyrie, watch him."

Nero looked at Kyrie with a raise eyebrow as the older boy left the room, and his sister just shrugged, handing him a yellow crayon. They colored for a little bit, Nero finishing a bus full of bananas and Kyrie a purple panda, before Credo came back, a small ball of red slyarn and a pair of scissors in hand. He sat back down with them, pulling out a good length of the string and cutting it. 

"What are you doing?" Kyrie asked, curious. 

"Trying to get Nero to stop whining," Credo answered his sister, tying one end of the yarn on his right pinkie, and then he grabbed Nero's right hand easily, tying the other end on the younger boy's pinkie. "There, now you have one too. Happy?" 

Nero looked at his pinkie with wide eyes, looking at the string between him and Credo and then to the one between Kyrie and Credo, and he smiled, shouting, "Yay!" 

"That's not fair!" Kyrie shouted all of the sudden, pouting. "Now Credo has two strings! I want one with Nero too!" 

Credo opened his mouth in shock. He just clicked his tongue and repeated the same process with the red yarn between Kyrie and Nero, attaching it to their right pinkies. 

"Happy?" he asked, sounding tired because he's forgotten that he put himself in charge of two small children who needed attention and fairness. 

Kyrie giggled, nodding her head, and Nero was as happy as she sounded, a warmth growing in his chest as he stared at the red strings that connected him, Kyrie, and Credo together, a bond not created by blood but by something not everyone could see with the naked eye. He saw it in the shape of a triangle. 

As the years passed on, Nero learned more about these red strings, the silly superstitions, and discovered how they worked for himself. For one thing, it's a very rare thing, or maybe it's because he can't see them as well, but he can count the number of strings he's seen in all his twenty something years. Two, it disappears when the pairs leave each other's presence and won't reappear until they've both acknowledged the other.

That's pretty much about it. Everything else is speculation, and Nero only really had Kyrie and Credo to learn from. When Credo died, he lost any real chance to anyway. 

Nero doesn't know if he was ever connected to Credo, or even to Kyrie now—maybe he just can't see his own—but he isn't as complete as he used to be. Credo's death is heavy in his heart, and Kyrie's too, rubbing her right pinkie when she falls deep into thought. 

He never thought he would get the chance to see another red string so close again, that is until the world has finally settled down after the Qliphoth and his dumbass uncle and his so-called father returned from Hell. 

Of course, Nero was pissed off, having been no less than shoved to the side because they're assholes who think they can do everything without him, but as much as he wanted to hate them, they're his goddamned family. He isn't going to dismiss them, yet, and Vergil is turning a new leaf apparently. At least that's what Dante says. 

So image his surprise when the first time he comes by Devil May Cry to just chat and chill with the two older men, he finally notices a string of red attached at the pinkies of his uncle and his father. It's much different from Kyrie's and Credo's, which was once a shimmering red.

The string of the sons of Sparda is a deep crimson color, saturated in its shade that it seems to glow like a neon light. It's not soft but distracting, contrasting in the midday light coming in through the window. It's a little hard to look at, and it pulls a growl out of Nero, feeling as if he's intruding. (How he ever missed it, he doesn't know. Maybe it's because he was too busy kicking his father's ass and bitch slapping his uncle.) 

"What's up, kid?" Dante asks from his chair, the crimson string going over his desk and stretching long across the floor to where Vergil sits on the couch by the jukebox. 

Vergil, Nero's father, merely raises a brow, looking mildly interested but most definitely watching carefully as he flips through a page in his magazine. 

"Nothing," Nero bites out, turning around. "I'll come back another time." The young devil hunter leaves without an explanation.

When he gets back home to Fortuna, Nero tells Kyrie, because she knows, because she understands. He tells her everything.

"So Dante and Mister Vergil?" she asks, smiling a bit. "It seems kinda fitting, being twins and all."

"Sure, but I don't get why it looks so different than yours and C—" Nero stops short, feeling guilty for the sad look that crosses his darling's sweet face. "It's different," he says simply, "redder, thicker. Hard to ignore."

Kyrie gives him a reassuring smile despite it. "Maybe it's because they've went through so much without each other. Credo and I had always been together, we would've never made the choice to leave each other I think. But Mister Vergil did, right? And yet, I bet Dante still cared and loved his brother all those years. Mister Vergil did too. Bonds can be broken as they can be made, but theirs never broke. Their string got thicker and redder to make up for the distance." 

Nero thinks about it for a moment, finding no flaw in her logic. It's amazing how though she cannot see how he can see, Kyrie could make sense of the world better than he ever can and explain it. It's plausible, or could mean nothing at all, and yet she is not wrong.

"They're both a couple of dumbasses," he ends up saying, unable as he is unwilling to argue with her, and Kyrie laughs, nodding because that's the undeniable truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, very few people are actually attached by the red strings, and soulmates can be anything from platonic to romantic. However, just because you don't have it, it doesn't mean your relationship isn't as strong or important. It's just that if you're attached, it means there's absolutely no denying of your love for each other, and only death can severe it. 
> 
> I just thought it would be very romantic and angsty for Dante and Vergil, after all they've been through. Even when they hated each other, they truly loved each other. When Vergil died, their string was severed, but when he came back to life, their string was reattached. :)
> 
> I made Credo and Kyrie soulmates because I like their familial love for each other, especially how Credo changed his mind once he found out that the pope guy was going to use Kyrie as bait. Really love to know more about them and their relationship. You can read them as only siblings or whatever, what lines their love crosses is up to you. Soulmates cross many bounds and blurs those lines.


	14. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante & Vergil 
> 
> Tag(s): Angst, Childhood, De-aged, Lying

_"You lied to me."_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"I changed my mind."_

_"So if you can redo everything again, you would?"_

_"No."_

 

 

 

"Vergil!" Dante shouts, his small voice carrying loudly across the office. 

The older twin looks over his shoulder, pausing his usual weekly chore so that Devil May Cry doesn't look like the mess it is. "What is it, Dante?" he asks. 

It has only been two hours since Lady and Dante returned from their latest job, the former looking amused under her sunglasses and the latter not in the condition that he left. There was an accident apparently with a magical artifact, and now Dante is a child ago, seven years old he says. 

He looks every bit that Vergil remembers from their childhood, Dante's hair worn down all the way to adulthood and energetic, happy as the smile on his stupid face. Lady procured him proper clothing before returning him to the office, similar to the black shorts, light dress shirt, and brown boots that he used to wear. 

"He picked it out himself," Lady commented with a smile. "Said something making Mother happy." 

Vergil didn't reply to her, but he didn't fight when she left, dumping his brother on him without any information than, "He'll turn back in the morning probably. It was a pretty old artifact, not that strong." 

Now, Dante, his  _little_ brother, runs up to him, bouncing on his feet and not even at the height of Vergil's hips, and grabs at his pants, pulling in aggitation. "I'm bored, let's fight!" the boy demands, his smile yet to cease. 

"I'd most likely kill you, Dante," Vergil replies, ripping his brother's hands off of him. "You're too weak, and I've grown to strong."

"But I'm bored!" Dante whines some more, scrunching up his face. He looks _this close_ to throwing a tantrum, which used to result in petty fights and getting scolded by Mother.

To Vergil, they are nostalgic memories, but right now, he isn't a child like Dante and Mother isn't there anymore, to tell them off for misbehaving. It's his time to take responsibility and act as the older brother, something he has failed many times before. 

"How about we go out for something sweet instead?" he suggests, getting one knee so that he isn't craning his neck to look at his brother. 

Dante gasps dramatically, his eyes wide in excitement. "Really?" he says. "We didn't have dinner yet."

"Just this once. Unless you want to wait."

"I want it right now!" 

Vergil chuckles, Dante sounding as cheerful as he remembered. He'd never realized how much of what he knows of Dante are mostly memories. "What do you want?"

"Sundae! Hey, Vergil, carry me!" 

The man raises an eyebrow, but he complies, feathering his little brother in his arms. Dante's smile is back, arms wrapped around Vergil's neck like a lifeline. The boy laughs, pressing his face into Vergil's neck and relaxing against the other. 

"I like you better than when you're seven," Dante says.

"Because I'm carrying you?" Vergil asks in return.

"You pay attention to me. I hate whenever you're reading and want to do things all by yourself. What about me!"

"Am I not allowed my own private time?" 

"No." The statement is blunt and firm, Dante lifting his head to look at Vergil. "You and Mother are my entire world, it's not fair,” he continues, frowning. "You're supposed to be me all the time, we're twins. You can't just go off on your own, Vergil!" 

Vergil isn't sure how to take this, blinking a few times before he asks, "Why didn't you tell me before?" 

"Because I know you'll be annoyed and probably laugh at me. You're mean when you're seven, I should know. But you seem nicer now," Dante answers, pressing his face against Vergil's neck again, and his voice softens. "Vergil, I won't ask about Mother, but we stayed together, right? Not matter what?" 

Without missing a beat, Vergil lies. He lies because it's okay to let a child dream. Just this once.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write something with kid! Dante and/or Vergil.


	15. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Comfort, Love, Intimacy, Muse (the Band), No Dialogue, Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just chose this song . . . and it worked. Lol.

It happens, but not often, when a job actually takes longer than a good three hours to clean out a nest of demon hordes. The more people coming along to take a bit of the payment, the quicker it gets done.

This one, however, is an exception because the nest was astonishingly large, settled within a forest a few miles from the closest city. The presence of the demons had influenced the trees and life, twisting the forest into an earthly hell, so that even the flowers may be dangerous. It didn't help—not that they _needed_ any help—that only Vergil and Dante were available at the time, and they left straight away. They split up, of course, to cover more ground since both men could deal with any enemy by themselves. 

(There's an unspoken played for non-solo jobs: whoever finishes their part quicker wins. Winner usually gets about five minutes of smugness before everyone tries to shut them up, either with a bitch slap, a bullet, a kick, a cigarette, and so on.)

That's why it's sunset when Vergil finally finished his half of the forest, he guesses it's been a good seven hours. He frowns when off in the distance, on a small hill, he sees Dante is there, laying against an ash tree with his hands behind his head. Vergil clicks his tongue in irritation, having lost to his brother.  _This time._

The elder makes his way to his brother, taking in for a moment the shades of the sky. Hell has a sky just like this, a blazing orange, but this sky is not permanent, beautiful like a rainbow. A small part of him had missed it, like he missed the rain, the breeze, the sun and the moon. 

 _"Far away, the ship is taking me far away._ "

Like he missed Dante. 

_ "Far away from the memories, of the people who care if I live or die." _

Vergil recognises this song, he's heard it a few times before, something Nero listens to from his personal music device with earbuds. The boy plays it too loud, harmful if he was only human, but easedropping and observing are how Vergil learns what his son likes. 

_ "The starlight, I will be chasing a starlight, until the end of my life. I don't know if it's worth it anymore." _

He can't be sure if Dante favors this song too, or if it's because it's a familiar story, to yearn for what's far away, but he knows he wants to reach his brother before the next verse ends. 

_ "Hold you in my arms. I just wanted to hold, you in my arms." _

Vergil knows this song, and this part is his. 

_ "My life, you electrify my life. Let's conspire to ignite. All the souls that would die just to feel alive." _

Dante lifts his head, looking back at Vergil as he continues towards his brother, voice soft but clear. The younger twin looks surprised, as if he didn't expect Vergil to know the right words.

_ "Now I'll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away. Never fade away."_

Vergil sits himself against the tree, right next to his other, and Dante sits up, eyes watching his brother's softened face and holding.

_ "Our hopes and expectations, our trials and tribulations." _

Dante smiles, wrapping an arm over Vergil's shoulder and pulling together closer, and he continues. 

_ "Our hopes and expectations, black holes and revelations."  _

Vergil listens, Dante replying to him in words that are not his own and yet holds something universal in them, and the song shifts, something more like a confession and no longer a wish. 

_ "Hold you in my arms. I just wanted to hold, you in my arms." _

And he does and more, he holds Vergil in his entirety, _always_. Even the elder's humanity and demon blood was unable to forget his brother's name in the chaos more than a year ago. Dante holds Vergil in his arms, and so he holds Vergil's heart and soul, gently and lovingly. 

_ "Far away, the ship is taking me far away. Far away from the memories of the people who care if I live or die." _

Dante is laughing now, those words recalled with amusement this time around, and Vergil smiles in return, knowing that his part is coming back again. 

_ "And I'll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away. Never fade away. Our hopes and expectations, our trials and tribulations." _

_ "Our hopes and expectations, black holes and revelations. Hold you in my arms. I just wanted to hold, you in my arms."_

Vergil places a hand on his brother's face, tender and quiet as the sun setting before them, and its starlight fades away, the night sky coming alive. 

 

 

 

_ "I just wanted to hold."  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lyrics in _small italiacs_ belong to and are by Muse
> 
> Not the first time I've used lyrics in my works, but pretty sure this is my first actual song fic. I'm like a decade late to the party, lol. When I finished this, I was glad.


	16. Love Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil, Kyrie/Nero, Lady & Trish
> 
> Tag(s): Attempt At Humor, Based off a Twitter Fanart, **Dedicated With Love** , First Posted On the Spardacest Discord Server, Fluff, Love, Low Level Telepathy, Saying I Love You, Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to [aloe](https://twitter.com/haloefn?s=09) for all your love and support and your gorgeous art! I still can't believe you like my fics and ideas so much. QQAQQ So I wrote out the fanart you made based of my dumbass crack idea from the DV server. I hope you like it!!!

"Dante, if you don't _shut up_ , I'll stab you with Yamato."

Trish and Lady turn their heads to their friend who has been unable to say a word since they encountered the witch demon that got away. Nero's out, looking for it with Nico. "He didn't say anything," Lady comments, noting that the elder twin hasn't even turned around from the bookshelf to speak.

Dante hasn't moved since they returned, cheek pressed on to the wood surface of his desk and arms on either side of his head. He's been upset about his inability to speak. He's going to be real annoying when Nero finds that witch demon and breaks the curse.

"He might not be using his voice, but his thoughts are loud, like temple bells," Vergil replies, looking over his shoulder to the woman. "He wants pizza, but he can't order."

"I know what he likes," Trish says, raising an eyebrow.

"He doesn't like that he can't do it himself. That he doesn't have a choice."

Dante starts to bang his head against his desk, the rhythm sounding out his frustration, and Vergil rolls his eyes, turning back to the books. It's has become a large collection, and he tends to reread.

"You can understand him without even looking at him?" Lady asks, amused, and she shares a look with Trish.

"Twins," the blonde adds, huffing a laugh. "I'll go order the pizza, if only to stop Dante from breaking his desk." Dante stops, looking at Trish gratefully.

Vergil clicks his tongue, choosing not to even look at his brother. "I'm _not_  saying that," he says. "Your words, not mine."

Everything is fine after that, Trish ordering the pizza and Dante still sulking at his desk, up until the order arrived, the usual delivery boy showing up. 

"Hey, Dante!" the late teen greets, holding five boxes of hot pie as he enters. "Hi, Trish, hi, Lady!" He pauses, giving Vergil a polite nod and saying, "Mister Vergil," before placing the pizza on the desk. 

"Thanks, Markus," Trish says, handing the kid a twenty for tip. Everything else is paid through the business's credit card. 

Markus smiles wide, accepting it. "Thanks, Trish. You're the best!" Then he looks at Dante. "What's the matter, man?" 

"Sore throat," Lady says, snickering before walking over to grab the first slice. "He misses the sound of his voice. Don't worry about it, he's just a being a baby."

The teen nods in sympathy. "That sucks. I wanted to ask for more music recs, but I'll just ask next time."

Dante's head shot up, looking upset because one of things he loves to talk about it music. He owns so many records. 

"I'll Be Coming by Low Roar," Vergil says from the couch, not looking from his book. "He recommends that." 

Markus raises in eyebrow in question, but Trish just shrugs. "Thanks," the teen says. "I'll see you next time, everyone. Bye!" 

The teen waves as he heads out, cheery as always. Everyone starts to eat, Dante looking a little happier than before. Vergil remains seating on the couch, greasy pizza unappealing to him most nights. 

Trish and Lady have a quiet conversation as they eat, Dante listening, but still, his heart isn't much into without being able to speak. So in his head, he's singing, and the only other person knew is Vergil, hearing the same line over and over again. 

" _I bless the rains down in Africa—_ " the older twins catches himself singing out loud suddenly, face flushed with embarrassment because going by the women's expression, everybody heard him. Dante is looking smug, thinking his brother has a lovely voice. "Dante, shut up!" Vergil growls, forcing himself not to look up. "And you know more than  _just_ those lines." 

But does Dante listen? Does he stop? The answer is no, and Vergil is forced to deal with it.

 

" _I'm coming out of my cage and I'm doing ju_ _—_ If you keep doing that,  _you_ wont."

 

" _I don't want to beat around the bush. Foxtrot. Uniform. Charlie. Ki_ _—_ If you finish that, I'll kill you."

 

" _Oh, a, oh, you were the first one. Oh, a, oh, you were the last one._ Hmm." 

 

" _If love is a labor, I'll slave til the end. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hands._ Childish, and foolish." 

 

At some point, Trish and Lady stop talking, too amused in watching Dante looking happier in his silence with every slice as Vergil's face begins grow pink with what they guess is every new song. The older twin refuses to looks away from his book, lips pursed in resistance to give his brother the attention Dante wants. His face goes through a series of expressions stopped half way, ranging from embarrassment to outrage, before he stops himself and tries to calm down. 

However, Vergil would lose eventually, the flush on his face burning brighter with what the women guess is each new song, and he's no longer able to handle the affection quietly, suddenly throwing the book of his at his brother, who knowingly dodges it with a smile still plastered on his stupid face. 

"I get it!" the older twins shouts, summoning Yamato, but he lacks all semblance of all-fearing when he's unable to meet Dante's eyes. "I'm going to kill you now, brother. Prepare your neck."

Dante only makes it worse by blowing kisses like a fool, and Vergil attacks.

Trish and Lady jump out the way, the latter shouting, "Watch it! Any damages to the building, I'm adding it to you debt."

"Take it outside," Trish warns with a roll of her eyes. 

Dante snickers silently, doing nothing to help as he dodges each and every one of Vergil's attacks, some of which do end up cutting his skin. Blood splatter onto the floor and furniture, but that's an issue for another time. 

Fortunately for Dante's wallet, the office door is kicked in with a loud thud, everyone pausing to see who would intrude, and Nero steps in, smirking at a job well done. 

"I'm back!" the young man announces, and he stops, reeling back as if even _he_ felt like he's been caught interrupting. "What the fuck is going on?" he asks, stepping back a bit. 

"You killed the witch?" Vergil asks, narrowing his eyes.

Nero raises his eyebrow. "Yeah, like an hour or two ago. I thought you knew, Dante should have his voice back already."

Everyone turns their head to Dante whose smile turned sheepish at getting caught, Yamato right at his neck but then that smile slips back into happiness, his blue eyes softening as he looks at his brother with adoration.  

" _I love you, Vergil,_ " Dante says, the first he ever says since the encounter with the demon, and now, he pushes back, guiding their father's sword from beheading him and pressing Vergil this time.

Easily, Yamato disappears between them, and it's Vergil's turn to step back, eyes wide at the genuine assault of his brother's attention. He stutters, unable to comprehend how that's the first thing Dante would say when he had so much to think about. 

Dante opens his mouth to continue, but Vergil does something so out of character: he slaps a hand on his brother's mouth, and he pushes Dante away as if he was a child on the playground. Without anther word, Vergil heads upstairs quickly, and Dante lets out a whine, chasing after his other without a thought. 

Trish, Lady, and Nero listen to the sound of their frantic footsteps until the door of the master bedroom closes, and the raven lets out a sigh. 

"Idiots," Lady says with a shake of her head, and Trish chuckles. 

Nero takes a second to find a good response to that, but all he could say is, "I'm going home now. I miss my wife very much." And he leaves. 

The next day, everyone finds out that a silent Vergil is much more troublesome than a silent Dante because given the silent treatment, the legendary devil hunter will be reduced to a child, whining for his brother's attention. The office of Devil May Cry may not survive the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a big thank you to everyone of the server for liking my crack! ^^ ~~I think I'm very funny.~~
> 
> Also, I swear I didn't get the idea for I'll Keep Coming by Low Roar from [roar's fanart](https://twitter.com/RoarOfResonance/status/1140811987204673536?s=19). I'm just excited for Death Stranding. :D (But please check it out, Dante's gorgeous!)
> 
> Here's a list of the songs in order:  
>  Toto - Africa  
>  The Killers - Mr. Brightside  
>  The Bloodhound Gang - Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo  
>  The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star  
>  Rise Against - Swing Life Away


	17. Both Halves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil, Dante/Urizen, Nero & V, V & Urizen
> 
> Tag(s): Attempt at Humor, I Love You, Intimacy, Love, Roses, Urizen Doesn't Know How to Handle This (So He Stabs Himself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante loves _all_ of Vergil, human and demon! :D
> 
> I ramble a bit in the end notes, lol. (Also, Dante, stop saying I love you, you're killing me.)

It happened again, Vergil getting stabbed by Yamato,  and it was Nero's fault. Again. This time, Dante was ready. 

"Nero, take care of V!" the younger twin says, throwing the naked human to his nephew as he goes to face Urizen with a toothy grin. 

"Hey!" Nero shouts, catching V easily. "Don't just  _throw_  people! Are you crazy?!" 

Dante ignores him, dodging the large tendrils coming his way and using them to get as closely as he can. 

"Die, Dante!" the demon king growls, lashing out to strike again and again, but he misses, Dante blocking the attack with the face of his sword. "Today will be your last!" 

"I'll like to see you try!" Dante responds back, slashing at the next several parry of attacks, and pieces of Urizen's tendrils fall to the ground, useless and dead. The man laughs as he gets closer and closer, the demon screaming in anger. 

Urizen throws one of his sharp hands at Dante, talons targeting the man's head, but the legendary devil hunter dodges once again, lifting up his sword and piercing its blade through the demon's hand and deep into the ground, inciting a horrid cry. 

Dante makes the last few steps before he's standing next to his sword and mere feet from Urizen's face, and then he kneels on one knee, a bouquet of roses appearing out of nowhere, and presents it to the demon king. 

("What? What is h—"

"Nero, shush.")

The demon king, having never been through this before, freezes, his eyes widen with actual surprise. The pain is temporarily forgotten as he stares, his calm and collected demeanor gone in an instance. 

"What," Urizen says slowly, "is this?"

"It's for you," Dante answers with a smile. 

There's a moment of silence. 

" _What?_ " 

("What?!"

"Nero,  _shush_.”)

"It's for you," Dante repeats, still smiling. "I love every part of you, brother, human and demon." He gets up from his knee, and he closes his eyes, still holding the bouquet. "Kiss me?" 

Though stuff his face is, anyone could see the  _panic_ that crossed the demon king's mind, and suddenly, Urizen pulls the sword in his hand, Nero tensing in alert. 

An attack doesn't happen when Urizen drops Dante's sword onto the ground, and he's running to V, Yamato in his hand. (It's theirs.) 

"I never thought to see the day that you'd come to me," the human says with a soft smile, no fear in his voice as Urizen places their sword at his chest. V grabs the blade and pulls, the demon king pushing in return. 

Nero steps back as the familiar light fills his vision, and the next thing he knows is Vergil standing next to him, his blade at his hip. The older twin's expression is blank as he goes back to Dante, who's still waiting for a reply. 

Vergil takes the bouquet, repaying the gift with the kiss his brother asked for, and he turns away quickly, walking away with his ears red. 

Dante opens his eyes, laughing as he follows after Vergil. "Come on, Nero!" the older man shouts. 

The young man just rolls his eyes. "Unbelievable," he mutters to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think after both sides of Vergil was reunited and reconciled with, both halves are a bit (a lot?) different: V freely expresses his happiness and affection instead of hiding from fear by keeping himself distant, hesitant to trust and rely on others unless as a last resort; and Urizen is not longer all that calm and collected because he realized that he's not as powerful as he once thought he was, losing his purpose, and so returned to what his instinct was from their childhood: defeat Dante, even if it means killing him. 
> 
> I think that V was Vergil's inability to let go of the past, driven by fear and loss, and Urizen was his way of protecting himself, thus choosing to create the Qliphoth fruit to built the walls even more. Even though he'd thrown his humanity away, V was and is a big part of him, whether he wanted so or not, and he sort of accepted that, having looking back on the pain he'd caused because of his fear through the eyes and heart of V. Vergil went to cut the Qliphoth tree at the end not because he was running away but because Hell is now simply a place, no longer a state of mind because he's finally loved (by Nero's declaration for family) and protected (by Dante's decision to follow him to the Underworld, even going ahead this time).


	18. Halcyon Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante & Vergil, Dante/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): De-Aged, Domestic Mornings, Dream, Hurt/Comfort, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who liked the last chapter! I appreciate attention when I write Urizen. ^^

He hears Vergil's cries. How he knew, he does not understand, but he walks towards that direction anyway. The stone path is lonely, broken and old, and the trees are no better company, thin and frail like dying old men. A mist surrounds him, the way before him hazy, but he doesn't hesitate to keep walking, quickening his pace when his brother's cries grow louder. 

The path ends at Mallet Castle, or at least what is left of the island. A single wall still stands in the bland dawn, the doors solid and guarded by Yamato and Rebellion. The two swords bar the door shut, each blade crossing at the handles. They are quiet and waiting, and they release their power in his presence, the rightful person arrived to take what's on the other side. 

Dante smiles, his hands taking each sword by the handle, and with one swift movement, he pulled them out, the blades shimmering into ashes as they faded away. Their duty is done. 

With gloved hands, he pushes the door, and all those years ago rush back to him, the old master bedroom chamber of Nelo Angelo. There's the ocean view, the dirty carpet, the watching portraits, and the canopy bed. Vergil's cry quiets, but Dante can still hear him. 

On the other side of the bed, Dante finds his brother, the older brother in the form of his eight-years-old self. Vergil sobs fearfully, blue eyes wide as he looks up from his position on the floor. His face is tear stained and hurt, and his clothes are torn, cuts bruises decorating his skin. He looks so small there, and he's shaking. 

Dante's heart breaks at the sight of his brother, and he reaches out for him.

"Don't touch me," Vergil snaps, moving away, and he wraps his arms around his legs, watching Dante carefully. "Go away, don't hurt me anymore."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Vergil," the younger brother says, pulling back, but the look in the boy's eyes is full of distrust. Dante sighs, reaching under his shirt, and he finds his mother's amulet. He takes it off, holding it out to Vergil. "Here. Take it."

The boy looks at the object with want, and he grabs it, clutching it in his small hands against his heart. More tears streak his cheeks. "Mother," he mourns, as if that is her. 

"It's okay," Dante says gently, kneeling before his brother. "Everything is going to be okay, brother, I'm here."

Vergil does not move away this time when Dante tries to take him in his arms, the younger twin holding his brother carefully.

"We're going to be okay," Dante adds, pressing a kiss on top of Vergil's head and another and another. Tiny sobs continue as Vergil leans into the embrace, amulet still in his hands. "I found you, brother. I have you." 

The younger twin lays them down onto the bed, laying on top of the old covers, and there, he patiently listens to Vergil's cries, swearing never to let go again as he whispers comforting words. 

Soon, the dawn turns into morning, and Vergil is asleep now, exhausted. Dante doesn't move, placing one more kiss on his brother's head, and with the sunlight coming pleasantly through the window, he closes his eyes, a smile on his lips. 

 

 

 

"Dante, wake up. I won't let you lie in bed all day."

The man groans, responding to the call of his name the nagging tone that came with it. "Five more minutes," he negotiates, latching his arm around his brother and pulling them close, back to chest. He presses his face against Vergil's neck, taking in the most loved scent of books and steel. 

"You said that  _five minutes ago_. You're getting lazy, brother."

Dante whines, not appreciating the name calling. "It's fine, Vergil," he replies. "It's peaceful." 

Vergil scoffs. "Nothing is peaceful forever."

"It is, you're with me. I haven't sleep so well since we were kids, I'm trying to catch up to all the sleepless nights."

The older twin doesn't reply, but he squeezes Dante's hand on his stomach. Vergil doesn't speak as Dante closes his eyes again, heart settled into a soft rhythm. 

 

 

 

"Dante,  _get up_."

"Five mo—  _Hey, not Yamato!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante's experience with childhood Vergil is a lot more positive than Vergil's experience with childhood Dante. Dante finally had his brother back after all those years of being alone while Vergil is coming around to accepting his humanity, and therefore all the mistakes that he's made.


	19. Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante & Vergil, Kyrie & Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): A Love Story (Not a Tragedy), Crying, Fairy Tale, Love, Profound Love, Recarnation (Perhaps?), Souls, Soulmates

> Once upon a time, there was a human who loved a demon, and to the horrors and betrayal of both Hell and Earth, she was loved in return, the queen and mother of thousands and thousands bending at the knee before her beloved. 
> 
> But see, the forces of Hell and Earth found this union disharmonious, for demons never love and humans never learn. The demon queen's children and subjects could not bear to have such a lowly being among their ranks, and the humans feared and raged, disgust in their heart that their own kin could even think to lay with a monster. So what did the human and demon do? 
> 
> They ran, and they ran far, never looking back. The queen left her crown on an emptied throne, and the human left the comfort of her childhood hearth. This was when there was world enough and time to run, and while they ran, they embraced and loved, kindling dead stars and deepening the sky's blue hue. Though death treaded at their heels and no land could shelter them forever, they only saw the path before them, their hands and hearts entwined like a song, beautiful with words and notes long forgotten to all but the winds of old.
> 
> Then came the last bit of world and time. On a day just like any other, spent together and adorned with stars and sky, the lovers' path, like all paths of each living and alive, reached its end, and they knew. Neither human nor demon wept. They did not mourn. Hand in hand, they stood as one, and there, the abyss at the edge of the world awaited them. It was not the ever threatening mobs of their kin that urged them one step more but the desire to continue forward, to see through the ends of their lives, together into the deepest depths of sleep.
> 
> They did not fall; they flew, catching each other in their arms, and the abyss took their bodies, heavy chains broken in exchange for one last breath. Bound no more by mortal elements, their souls came together as one. 
> 
>  

 

 

"Mister Vergil, are you alright? You're crying." 

The man blinks, reaching a hand up to his face, and he feels his cheek stained wet. He did not realize, he simply _felt_. There is something to this story that he cannot fully understand, but it speaks to him, reminds him of something that is and is not his. 

"I don't know," Vergil replies to Kyrie,  "It's nothing. Simple catharsis." 

He closes the book of fairy tales which belongs to one of the boys, who are all on a fishing trip with Nero and Dante for the day. Vergil had chosen not to go, preferring to enjoy the atmosphere this house has. 

Kyrie gives him a smile, handing him a hot cup of tea, and he accepts it, wiping the last of his tears away. Taking her place next to him on the couch, she doesn't ask him about what he read and he doesn't tell her. 

Vergil is thankful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Do you ever wish you could keep your emotions in a jar so you can use it all up without it leaking out of your mind like sand through your fingers? I regret that it doesn't last the minute beats of even an hour.~~


	20. Envious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil, Dante & Lady, Lady & Vergil 
> 
> Tag(s): Bonds, Dialogue, Envy, Friendship, Protectiveness, Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I think this expresses what j feel well enough.

"It's not fair, you know," the brunette Dante affectionately named Lady says. They are both sitting in the office, said devil hunter asleep at his desk with his feet up and a mag covering his face. 

Vergil is at the couch, taking the time to polish Yamato, and she is sitting in the mahogany surface, not even looking up from her research papers. It's a quiet afternoon. 

"An abrupt statement," the man says, not looking either. "Care to express yourself better?" 

There's a beat.

"It's not fair that you fucked off for three decades, but you're the reason he smiles more. He smiles like he's happy."

"Isn't that a good thing? Unless I've mistaken that you and my brother are friends." 

"We are, but I can't help but feel envy. He always thought of you, you could see it in his eyes. He missed you so much, and you barely know him." 

"And you do?"

"Yes. We've known each other since the night off you dropped to Hell. I was only sixteen."

"Do you wish for me to feel sympathy for you?" 

"No. I don't need it, or want it. If your sorry ass hurt him again, Vergil, you're not getting a second chance. You're his brother, but _I'm_ his friend. I was a choice he kept all these years."

There's a pause.

"He's mine, always has been, and there's nothing you have against me but time. We are both envious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW you realized that Dante and Vergil only really knew each other for about ten years after losing their mother at around eight years old, meeting up for like a hot second when they were nineteen, and only finally coming back together in their mid-40s. Guys, this is painful. QAQ


	21. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil 
> 
> Tag(s): Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Depression, Love, Intimacy, Sleeplessness

Vergil turns, and he wakes up when he does not feel the usual warmth meant to lay beside him in bed. He opens his eyes to find Dante only a bit further away, sitting on the edge and looking at the wall across the room. Dante's naked back is lonely. 

_But I'm here._

"Dante," the elder calls out, sitting up, "what's the matter?"

Vergil has nightmares, not like the ones he used to have, about their mother, about Mundus. No, the ones he has now are of his consciousness. Grateful that he is to have a second chance at life, he carries the weight of his choices in the back of his mind, the guilt, the lost time, the sorrow he caused. 

And what does Dante dread in his nightmares? Well, the thing is that he doesn't have them, the quiet paranoia that maybe one day, Vergil will just disappear from him again is clear in his waking eyes. It already happened twice, what is a third time? He doesn't dream, he claims, because the only dream he ever had came true just recently. 

That's a lie, Dante does dream, and yet this one is not quite a nightmare though. Vergil can see it in how his brother holds himself in that moment, shoulders slumped and head hung low.

"It's nothing, Vergil," Dante replies, not even looking back. His voice is almost lifeless, missing that tempo of amusement. "I'm okay, go back to sleep." 

Vergil doesn't; instead, he comes closer, crawling over until he's close enough to drape himself around his brother, and he envelopes his arms around Dante, taking him by the hands. The elder places his chin on his brother's shoulder, resting his head against Dante's. Dante, at first touch, is cold. He's been up for some time. 

They are both know for being mouthy men, loud with no tact, but at this moment, they sit quietly, their heartbeats slowly meeting up as one. Vergil doesn't want to go back to sleep, he wants to be with his brother. 

"It's just a feeling," Dante says quietly, "it comes and goes. It's nothing."

"But it isn't nothing, is it?" Vergil replies softly. "What kind of feeling wakes you up and keeps you up? Perhaps it's not everything, but it's something. Not nothing."

"I just feel out of place. Like I shouldn't be here."

"But here you are."

"Yeah, so everything fucked up happened. Mo—"

Vergil squeezes his brother's hands. To this day, he still hold anger and contempt recalling that night, but he knows it's not because of Dante. "—was not because of you. We were only children."

"I didn't find you." 

"You did . . . You found me, and I am whole."

Dante huffs out a small laugh, but not as full of heart.

Silence wraps around them again, and Vergil waits, rubbing circles onto Dante's skin with his thumbs. He's getting warmer. 

"I'm a waste of space."

"No, never."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Always."

"And you don't hate me?"

"I never had, even when I said I did. I lied."

"Why?"

"Because I made a mistake."

"I feel like one."

"Not to me."

"I don't believe you."

"You'd not be at fault for that either." 

"Because that can't be true." 

"It is,  _I know it_."

"I don't, I don't know anything anymore. I hate it."

"Then let's relearn baby steps together. You and me, Dante, now and forever. We've been running all this time when it has always been okay to walk."

"But I don't want to walk. I don't want to do anything. I hate this feeling. I _know_ I love you, but I don't  _feel_ it. I don't feel anything but empty, because something is wrong with me. I'm empty, but I'm bursting too."

And Vergil embraces his brother a little tighter, taking in a breath. He doesn't have the words to make Dante feel better, does he? He doesn't know them. He doesn't know anything but that he's the reason why Dante feels like this. Vergil knows that much. 

"I'm sorry," Dante says when the silence got too much for him. "It's nothing, really."

"It's something," Vergil repeats, berating himself internally. "It's okay to feel, whatever it may be; I'm not bothered by them, or you. Never. Perhaps it's not something that can be simply removed or fixed, but it doesn't invalidate you. It's . . . simply being human, I think."

"I don't feel so human."

"Human enough to love _her_. To mourn for her. To miss her." 

"Miss her."

"I know, brother, I know." 

The moonlight is little that night, the crescent moon creeping into their bedroom like a thief and carrying Dante's quiet sobs. Vergil doesn't offer any words. He stays still, stays with his brother, and for now, he hopes it's enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I hope I did this right.~~


	22. Stars & Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil, Nero & Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Father-Son Relationship, Love, Pride, Teasing

"Why do you look at him that way?" Nero asks, looking at his so called father with careful eyes.

Vergil has done nothing damaging or cruel since he and Dante came back from Hell, but still, the young devil hunter is wary. He only really knows his father from the stories Lady and Trish told him, but he wants to learn about Vergil up front. V is in there somewhere. 

His father raises an eyebrow, a small smirk on his lips as he leans back against the couch of Nico's van on one arm. "I look at many thing, and people, plenty," he replies with amusement. "You'll have to explain better than that."

Nero scowls. "Dante," he says. "You look at him like he hung the stars and the moon."

"Did he? I never knew."

"You know what I mean!" Nero has the urge to kicked his father's ass out of the moving van, but he resists. For a moment.

Vergil huffs. "If you're going to be so pushy about it," he says with an elegant roll of his eyes, but his tone is thoughtful. "He has the power to do so, doesn't he? And that's what he did. All these years, he sought after me and lit up the dark so he can seek me out day and night. Is there any way other way to look at him?"

Nero simply blanches. "You could've just said that you loved him." 

Again, Vergil huffs, shaking his head. "There are many ways to describe _love_ , boy," he says, taking a hold of Nero's face by the chin, and he looks at his son with a mocking yet fond expression. "Do you wish to hear how _I_ look at you?" 

"S— sure." Nero has never been this close to his father before, and he's curious. He's not sure what Vergil thought of him, though he thinks it's not scorn or bitterness at the very least. 

The older man smiles, sly like a cat. "You didn't hang the stars and the moon, but one day, you will destroy them with your own hands," he starts, voice quiet with intent. "You're strong, Nero, grand and beautiful. Everything any demon would want their scion to be. Hell is jealous of me, and afraid of you. Is there any other way to look at you,  _my son_?" 

Something in Nero wants to roll over at the praise, unexpected yet powerful, and it embarrasses him. 

"I hate you!" the young devil hunter shouts, red in the face, before pushing his father away and fucking off by jumping out of the moving van. 

It got too stuffy and warm in there anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I . . . I think Nero is also a tsundere. He gets it from his father.


	23. When Morning Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil, Dante (DmC)/Vergil (DmC) 
> 
> Tag(s): Angst, DmC: Devil May Cry, Hurt, Multiverse, Mourning, Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reboot Dante and Vergil. ^^

Kat lays the last seal, and they'll bury him in the morning. 

They followed every hint of Vergil for twenty years, to stop him and convince him to give up his quest for power, but they couldn't. His brother never accepted his defeats and tried again and again, until it was time to put an end to everything. Too many people were dying, and they are getting old. 

So they did just that, tricking Vergil into a trap. The plan was to kill him.

"It's done."

Kat says, voice quiet as she stood up from the coffin. Blue carnation petals liter the floor around it. The black wood is imbued with her magic to last decades longer than it would've on its own, the smooth surface nailed down twice over. Runes and symbols decorated every inch, everything done to make sure Vergil is laid to rest for a very long time. 

Dante sits nearby, leaning against the wall as he watches with a half empty chest, and he recalls his brother in that last moment before they closed the coffin. 

_Beautiful. Quiet. Peaceful._

"Thank you," Dante replies, the weight of the world off his shoulders, but it still hurts all the same. He closes his eyes, praying to a god he doesn't believe in because it just seems like the right thing to do. "Thank you."

The woman nods, unblinking as tears streak down her face. She loved Vergil too, and she turns away, heading to the door. "You'll be okay?" she asks, stopping for a moment. She's barely holding back.

"Yeah. I'll be okay, I want to. I'll see you in the morning, Kat." 

The door closes behind her quietly, and the moon continues to crawl through the window to light up the room. Its light covered the coffin like a grandmother's shawl, nothing whispering in the night.

Alone, Dante opens his eyes, and he gets up and moves over to it, placing a hand on top of the wood. He clutches at the glimmering blue jewel of his father's necklace, dreading every minute that passes. 

" _Stupid Vergil,_ " he whispers. 

A chuckle interrupts the quiet of the night, and Dante's head shoots up, glaring at whatever would barge into this moment. He can't believe he'd let his guard down enough to let something slip pass him and get so close. 

Across from him, on the other side of the coffin, is a man, around his age and perhaps a little older, brought down by moonlight. His hair is white ( _like Vergil_ ) but not in the same style, let down and short of messy. The stranger is not wearing a shirt but a pair of worn out swears, looking comfortable in the cold autumn air. His lips are in a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes, blue like theirs. 

"Don't worry," the man, strange yet so familiar, says as if he knows what Dante is thinking. "I'm not here on purpose. It's the magic. It finished, and it's time to say goodbye."

"Who are you?" the brunette demands, not in the mood for company. 

"You can call me Tony. I'm supposed to be you, I think. So I guess that the one in here is Vergil." The stranger spoke the last part quietly, glancing down onto the black wood with a tired yet accepting look in his eyes. "I know what it's like. To have to kill your own brother."

Dante frowns, whatever riled fight in him lost to that statement. "I didn't kill him," he replies, running a hand through his hair. "I couldn't do it. He wouldn't fucking give it up, but he's my brother. _I loved him._ "

He remembers the moments in between all the fighting, with swords and words, that he spent with Vergil.

Sometimes, they called a truce, usually for breakfast or lunch, and they'd eat and talk about something trivia, always about the weather but never about the hell Vergil raised just the day before. They'd share light touches and kisses, exchanging breaths and love notes with their mouths. 

Other times, they stayed with each other through the night, mixing sex into their violence. It was sin, but they were abominations; what did it matter of morality when both heaven and hell despised them? They were alone in the world, save when they were together, both soul and body, and with each other, they found love that only the union of the divine and the profane could concieve. 

Tony does not laugh this time, something like sorry in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he says, empathy lacing his words, and Dante wonders if the stranger did what he couldn't do. Or if he made the same choice. 

"Yeah," Dante replies, and he doesn't say anymore. Because there's nothing more to say.

Tony doesn't stay long after that, the moon shifting across the sky in its orbit, and with the last of the silver light, he disappears, a small, hopeful smile on his strange face. Dante is alone again, and he sits in the dark, keeping vigil over his brother one last time.

When morning comes and Vergil is buried, it's the end of the chapter of his life and Dante will wish it ended better _. Happier._  Where Vergil came with him and they were brothers, lovers, soul mates, and they lived how they were meant to be.

When morning comes and Vergil is buried, it's the end of them and Dante will dream of a life in which it was not so. 

 

 

 

 

 

Vergil questions why it is that so early in the morning that Dante woke up simply to embrace him and weep. His brother does that a lot, breaking into tears, because of _him_. He just doesn't understand why Dante is doing that now, when usually Dante sleeps in for as long as he can. 

"What did I do this time?" he jokes lightly, combing his fingers through his brother's hair, and Dante nuzzles against his shoulder. 

"You came back," is his younger twin's reply, tightening around his body. 

"I thought that made you happy."

"I am."

"Then why are you crying?" 

"Because I'm happy."

Vergil narrows his eyes in irritation. Dante is talking them into circles, but he doesn't think he'll get any more out of his brother. Dante is one of his difficult moods, be it that he's just being sentimental. 

So instead, Vergil lets out a sigh, pressing a simple kiss on Dante's head as he continues to comb through his brother's hair, and he listens patiently to Dante's quiet cries. 

Better to cry tears of joy as they say? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based of a DmC idea that I recently had, in which Dante and Kat stopped Vergil about twenty to thirty years after the event of the reboot game. Very angsty, I might write it all out if I find the energy for it.


	24. Lost But Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Eva/Sparda, Dante & Nero & Vergil, Kyrie/Nero, 
> 
> Tag(s): Attempt At Humor, Comfort, Dante Being an Uncle, Family Background, Fluff, Found, Heritage, Nero Gets It From His Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off my headcanon that Kyrie and Credo are of Russian descendant and became orphans after a fire that killed their parents at a young age, and that Eva was half Japanese and half English. I believe that DMC is set somewhere in Western Europe.

They're cleaning out the basement of their home to make space for other things when Kyrie comes across a box of Credo's things. Nero's glad that it was only the two of them then, Nico taking care of the boys upstairs, because they miss the man who they loved so much, as a brother and a father. Nero holds Kyrie for her comfort as much as he did for himself.

When they looked inside, they find an old family album, of their family, before Nero and the orphanage. Before the fire. 

Kyrie claims she barely remembers anything before that night when she was five, everything about her parents gone like ashes except for the name they passed onto her and Credo. She lookss wistful when she flickers through the pages, but she remains grounded, a small smile on her face as she remembers the good times she's had despite her loss. 

" _Perso ma non solo_ ," Kyrie says, looking to Nero at the last page. "If we hadn't known our parents, that's what they'd call us. It's what they called you."

"Yeah," Nero replies. "It was kinda stupid. I was a baby left at the door without even a first name. How is  _that_  not alone?" 

He receives a smile, a lovely, beautiful one, from his lover. "But you're not alone," she says. "You have me, the boys, Nico, and now your father and your uncle. It's your chance to learn something about yourself, Nero."

That shocks Nero because he never thought to ask that before.  _Perso ma non solo,_ that's what he always thought himself, the little subscript after his name to mark his status as an abandoned child. 

The next time he comes over to the office for his biweekly visit, he couldn't stop thinking about it, his family name. What could it be? What would it tell him? Maybe Kyrie is right. 

So he kicks in the old wooden door of Devil May Cry, his lack of decorum driven by anticipation and adrenaline, and greets with, "Do we have a last name, and if yes, what is it?" 

"Watch my door!" Dante shouts from his chair, annoyed. Even though he doesn't take care of the building as much as he should, the man still has some sense of ownership over it. 

The hunter huffs, offended, as he leans on his desk, mood already dispersing. "A last name, huh?" he says, scratching his chin. "Haven't thought about that in a long time. Why you ask?" 

Nero closes the door behind him, shrugging. "Been thinking about it," he replies, taking a seat on the couch. If he's guessing right, Vergil is out on a job currently, leaving Dante bored and alone in the office. "Since I found out that I have blood family, you and Vergil should know something. So spill, what's our last name?"

Dante smirks. "Sparda."

"You're fucking with me," Nero immediately responds, glaring at his uncle because he knows Dante likes to tease him. "If the legendary dark knight's full name was Sparda Sparda, I would know about it. He sounds like Pokémon." 

Dante lets out a snort, snickering. "Alright, you got me, kid. Father didn't have a last name, high ranking demons doing the so-and-so, scion of this-and-that and so on. That's not a popular form of connecting lineage with humans these days. Father took Mother's last name actually, so me and Vergil have it too. And you I guess. If you want it." 

Nero pauses for a second. He had not considered that his family name would come from his grandmother. He not thought to learn more about her either, all the attention and stories attributed to Sparda. Growing up, Nero didn't even know the dark knight had children until he met Dante. In a way, he'd forgotten how human he is by forgetting Eva. 

"Grandmother's?" he asks carefully. "What is it?" 

Dante smiles, something soft and humble. " _Yamamoto_ ," he says, the name rolling off his tongue, and he's not playing around this time. 

Something in Nero lit up, and he feels like he's found another piece of the puzzle that is him. "Yamamoto," he repeats, testing it out, and he wants to call Kyrie and tell her the news. He holds back only because he wants to know more. "It sounds like Yamato."

"A bit, but they have two completely different meanings, though with the same spirit I think.

"The proper reading of Yamato is _Enmatou_ , which pretty much means 'sword of Enma,' Emma being the Japanese name for Yama, the Hindu judge of the afterlife. If you interchange the pronunciation of Enma with the original Yama, you get Yamato which is a homophone for Yamato using the characters, 'big' and 'sum'. Then Yamato in that spelling refers to the Japan and everything pertaining to Japanese culture.

"Yamamoto, your grandmother's name, is much simplier, using the characters for 'mountain' and 'base'. It's one of the most common surnames in Japan as many people took their environment into consideration for their family names, like Kirk and Rivera. It's with Mother's heritage in mind that Father created Yamato and Rebellion."

"Grandmother was Japanese?" Nero asks, even more surprised.

Dante nods, looking interested in telling Nero more. "Half Japanese from my grandfather's side and half English by my grandmother's, she told me once. It's hard to tell just by looking at her pictures, so it's fine if you didn't notice either. Father made our swords as a tribute to her, a katana and a strong sword." 

The younger man takes a moment to take this all in, feeling a bit giddy. Already, there is so much being filled in about his background, and it's from just a simple conversation with his uncle. He's really excited to tell Kyrie when he gets back home. 

"You don't sound dumb for once, old man," is what Nero could say, smiling without realizing it. "Most things that come out of your mouth are just really lame."

"You trying to pick a fight, kid?" Dante asks without any bite. "I remember what Mother taught us when we were young, I even kept up reading and speaking Japanese too!"

Once again, Nero pauses, and then he reaches a hand up to awkwardly scratch his cheek. "Then, uh, could you . . . teach me, probably?" 

The young hunter feels his face heat up at the request, suddenly feeling shy. He doesn't usually ask Dante for much, and he doesn't want to give the older man any ideas, like that Nero wants to rely on him or that—

"You love me!" Dante shouts, mouth wide in a smile as he points at Nero overdramatically. "I knew you could be a cute kid if you tried!" 

"Shut up!” Nero shouts back with a red face, flipping his uncle the finger. "I didn't say that! I changed my mind, I fucking hate you!" 

Dante ignores him, smooching the air at Nero's direction as he holds his arms out. "Come here and give me a hug, you tsundere. You're just like your father." 

The younger man jumps out of the way just before Dante launches himself onto the couch, arms still held out, but that doesn't deter the older hunter who immediately turns and starts chasing after Nero, demanding with a laugh, "Love me!" 

"No way!"

Obviously, that does shit to stopping Dante, so they end up running around the office, knocking everything that couldn't get out of the way fast enough with their inhuman speed. Some of the furniture are rearranged to the floor, and papers and magazines scatter all around. Surprisingly enough, Nero doesn't think to pull out Red Queen or Blue Rose, finding himself laughing too when Dante collides into the stairway railing and breaking it, and the young hunter makes it to the door. 

Unfortunately, with terrible timing, the door opens before he stop, and Nero ends up body slamming against a solid figure. Had it been any normal human, the both of them would've fallen out the door and onto the concrete, but his father is not simply human and manages to catch themselves from exactly that. 

Nero lets out a yelp on impact, and then another one because Dante finally catches him, entrapping all three of them in an overly tight hug. 

" _Okaeri,_ ” Dante sings, " _o-nii-chan._ "

Vergil narrows his eyes immediately in suspicion, no sooner throwing the extra, unneeded weight off him. 

"Asshole," Nero says when he lands on the floor. 

"What are you playing at, Dante?" his father asks, dismissing Nero's insult as he glares at his brother. 

"Nothing, just having some fun," Dante replies, sitting on the floor with a huge grin, and he places an arm around his nephew's shoulders, pointing at Nero. "The kid asked to teach him Japanese. You can help me out."

Vergil raises a broe in curioisty, interest even. "Is that so?" he asks, slowly pulling Yamato out of its sheath. "First lesson," he says, raising his beloved sword, "memorize hiragana. _With your body._ "

Nero's eyes widen, opening his mouth.

"Motherfu— I hate this fucking family!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [ the DmC wikia on the entomology of Yamato](https://devilmaycry.fandom.com/wiki/Yamato_\(DmC\)):
>
>> The "Enma" within Enma Katana (閻魔刀, Enmatou) reference "Enma-O", the Japanese name for the Hindu judge of the afterlife, "Yama", so that the Devil Arm's name is idiomatically read in the same manner as Yamato (大和, Yamato). 大和 is a Japanese term referring to the people and traditional nationalistic spirit of Japan, and in the past to the nation itself. Thus, it is appropriate as the name of the weapon symbolizing Vergil's aesthetic and commitment to tradition and power, as opposed to Dante's personality of resistance symbolized by the Rebellion.
> 
> Apologies for lack of Japanese. ~~I haven't reviewed shit since break started, lol.~~


	25. Home (WITH FANART)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil 
> 
> Tag(s): Domestic, Fluff, Greeting, Home, Sweet
> 
> [Fanart by @haloefn](https://twitter.com/haloefn/status/1154829512980365312?s=19)  
>  ＼(^o^)／＼(^o^) /

The first time Dante leaves for a job, the man stands at the door and says, "I'm going."

Vergil, knowing his brother will be more than fine, hums without looking away from filing his nails. Since returning from Hell, he'd learned that he missed the luxury of self-maintenance, and ever since, he's kept a routine. 

He stops, however, when he doesn't hear the front door open and close, and he feels Dante staring at him. 

Vergil looks over, raising a brow. "What?" he says. 

Dante frowns in a bit of pout. "You're supposed to say something in return," he complains. "We got to get it right this time around."

"Whatever does that mean?"

The younger twin gestures to himself. "I'm going to leave and say 'bye'"—then he gestures to Vergil—"and you will say something in return, like 'bye' back or something nice."

"You are coming back."

"Yes, but try it anyway. So, I'm gonna say it again, and you come up with something. Got it?" 

Vergil shakes his head huffing as he crosses his arms. "Fine." He'll humor his brother, whatever gets Dante out the door already. (Though he wouldn't mind his other half staying. They can live without food and water.)

The younger twin laughs, standing up a little straighter, and he places his hand on the door knob again. "I'm going," he repeats, looking at Vergil as if he half expects his brother to mess up somehow. 

Vergil lets out a small sigh. "I'll be waiting," he replies because he doesn't know what else he'd do when Dante is gone. Continue on with everything that has become his new life, yes, but it'd only be enough of a distraction for so long before it all becomes pointless. (Life without Dante is Hell, and he might as well just go back there.)

"That's so much better,” Dante says, smiling a large smile that could light up a dark room. 

 

 

 

 

 

The first time, Vergil comes back on his own from Fortuna.

Kyrie, a very lovely woman, invited him and Dante over for lunch, and while she was teaching him how to do laundry properly and brew a few teas he'd never encountered before, Dante and Nero left for a job suddenly. Not knowing how long it'd take, Dante said to just go back to the office when he was done. 

The sun sets by the time Vergil decides it's time to leave, and, "Of course, I'll visit next Friday too." He uses Yamato to get back, not wanting to transverse the distance or waste time. 

When he steps out the rift in space, he's surprised to see Dante is already back, sitting in his chair. Vergil probably just missed Nero. 

But whatever, it wasn't like there was a challenge to see who'd come back first. Vergil turns to head upstairs, giving Dante a nod in acknowledgement.

"You're doing it wrong," his brother interjects, slamming his desk. "Do it again!" 

Vergil narrows his eyes. "What?" he asks. 

"You can't just come back and say nothing. Go outside and come in, and say—I don't know—'I'm back' or something. Then I'll reply with something." 

Truly, his brother is a child. And perhaps a romantic. It's funny how domestic they are becoming, how much they want to be. 

"Must I go outside?" Vergil asks, his expression blank. He keeps his tone flat.

" _Yes._ Because it's not the same to use Yamato." 

Not a bit of hesitant, Vergil is impressed. Mourning his chance to take a shower early, he complies, curious to what Dante will say. When he opens the door to take two steps out, he feels a little foolish but closes it behind him anyway. 

He waits a moment, giving it some time to feel a little bit more genuine for his brother. Then he opens the door again, stepping back in. 

"I'm back," Vergil says. 

And Dante, halfway across the room with a smile and open arms, replies, "Welcome home, Vergil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell, that was sweet to write. I want Dante to greet me when I come home too. QAQ ~~I needed this for the aftermath.~~


	26. Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante & Vergil, Dante/Vergil 
> 
> Action Figures, Cute, Finally Wrote Morrison in This Collection, Inspired by Nendos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just think of the "have you ever seen a man so beautiful you cried" meme.

"These are amazing," Dante says as her continues to goggle at the multiple figures lined up side-by-side on his desk. His eyes are wide with awe. 

There are six of them, scale size of 1:9, and their clothes and colors down to the last details. It's a true show of master craftsmanship, depicting all six members of Devil May Cry, the women standing to the right and the men to the left. 

"That explains why we had that photoshoot half a year ago,” Dante asks, looking over his shoulder with a smile. "These are really good. Are you sure she doesn't money? Seriously, I'll pay her."

"The artist said the reference pictures for all of you are enough," Morrison says from the bar, chuckling. "You all are such a beautiful bunch, she said, that she wanted to cry. You inspired her to write a storyboard for a action horror comic, and she got picked up by the biggest publishing company in the city. These, she made as a thank you to me as a thank you for using your faces. But seeing that you did most of the work, I'm giving it to you."

"You sold our faces?" Vergil says, frowning in annoyance. 

The informant huffs in amusement. "Only those pictures. Her characters are only based off you, so there's a little bit of resemblance. The pictures were on a time limit, and she returned them in a timely manner. Now, I sell it to the highest bidder." Morrison winks.

"I'm going to buy a shelf for these," Dante says, musing to himself. "Put them right up on that wall. Probably three seals, gotta keep the dust out."

Vergil lets out a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His brother still has debts to pay to that woman Lady. Still, he isn't too annoyed at the whole thing, Dante seems very pleased with the figures. 

"No worries, Vergil," Morrison says, getting up. "I'm giving you these. The artist has a lot fun and did these as extras." The man walks over to Vergil and hands over a bag. "I felt like you'd enjoy these more. I'll be going now." And the man doesn't wait for a response as he hums his way out the door. 

The older twin is curious, sitting down on the red couch as his brother keeps staring at his new collection. 

In the bag, there are a bunch of clear cases with black bases, six in total, and inside each of the cases are smaller figures of Devil May Cry members, approximately the size of his thumb. Their heads and bodies are disproportionate, and their specific features stood out more, like Lady's scar and Nero's scowl. Like the larger scales, they are remarkably done. 

Vergil supposed that he'll give the women their respective figures and the one of Nero to Kyrie, who will surely love it, but he's going to keep his own figure and Dante's. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, the figures are . . .  _cute._

Putting aside everyone else, Vergil takes a closer look at his and Dante's, and he smiles without realizing. 

Upon closer inspection, it shows that these two are meant to be a pair, a set. Dante's figure is glancing to his left with a mischievous smile and Vergil's to his right with calm exasperation, having a silent conversation with only their presence. Vergil doesn't recall doing something like this for the (paid) photoshoot, though the photographer did take some candid shots throughout the day. 

"What did Morrison give you, brother?" Dante asks, not yet moved away from his collection. "Show them to me."

Vergil huffs, putting the cased figures but his favorite two back in the bag. Those, he slips into the pocket of his coat, wanting to keep them close for a bit. "Nothing to concern yourself with them, they're mine anyway," he replies. "Set up your figures, Dante. I'll help you with the seals if you like."

The smile that Vergil receives in return is worth a thousand words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a Dante and Vergil Nendo. QAQ I wants a lot of figures actually.


	27. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil 
> 
> Tag(s): Abandoned Mall, Attempt At Humor, Canon Typical Gore, It's a Date, #JustCoupleThings, Photo Booth, Semi-Public Indecency, Shopping, Somewhat OOC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or: Having a Date In a Recently Abandoned Mall Infested by Demons and Making Memories #justcouplethings 
> 
> Or: Or: This Is the Most Out of Character I've Ever Written. Probably.
> 
> Or: Or: Or: I wish I can draw because they do some cute shit here. QAQ I have many regrets, and this is a bunch of them.

At this mall recemtly—as in half an hour ago—abandoned (Morrison does fast work), Dante and Vergil are getting rid of pests that made their way into the large two-story building structure, hunting them down through every store. 

Currently, they're in one of the larger department stores, and Vergil stops to take a look at a rather pink dress. 

"What are you doing?" Dante asks, wiping some blood on his coat. 

"I think Kyrie might like this," the other replies, holding the dress up, and he ponders on it.

"You seriously thinking of shopping right now?" 

"Unfortunately, no one's at the register so it's just window shopping."

Dante lets out a snort. "Guess we'll come back later then."

Vergil hums, putting the dress back on the rack. 

It's sad to say that after killing off the demons infesting the store, the amount of flesh and blood did a number of the clothes ruined, including that lovely pink dress. 

"Let's grab some food," Dante says, pointing at a pretzel store. He doesn't wait for an answer before he hops over the counter and opens the display case. "Which one do you want?" 

Vergil looks at the options. "Cinnamon," he replies. 

Dante smiles, handing over his brother's pretzel of choice, and picks up a salty one for himself. "Something to drink?" he adds, taking a bill out of his pocket. It could either be a twenty or a hundred, but he puts it in the counter anyway and closes the case. 

"Too sweet. And cold. We should see if there's any tea brewed here." 

"Sure. There's a cafe downstairs." Dante hops back over the counter again, and he takes the first bite of his snack before holding it out to his brother. 

Vergil takes the second bite. It gives Dante a warm feeling in his stomach to see his brother accept his offer. 

Dante directs them towards some chairs, and they sit down, taking a break. It feels like the right time, and they eat in silence. They can be this civil when they're together sometimes. Other times, they'd bicker, for the fun of it, but the mall has a nice, quiet atmosphere to it. It'd be a shame to ruin that. 

Any other day, they'd never get the chance to do this; people would stare (not that either twin would care), observers would be an intrusion to their time together. 

"Dante," Vergil says when Dante's finished with his pretzel, licking his lips for leftover salt and grease. 

"Hmm?" 

Dante is delightfully caught in surprise when Vergil leans over to kiss him, the taste of cinnamon on his lips. 

When Vergil pulls away, he eats the last bit of his pretzel and stands up, throwing their trash away. It's oddly sweet, especially when he comes back and holds out a hand. 

"Tea?" the younger twin asks, accepting the help but not letting go, and his other half nods. 

On the way to the cafe downstairs which Dante had mentioned, they break away twice when they encountered some more demons. In one of the stores they pass, Dante buys a skull ring and crown ring with the demon women in mind, leaving a fifty on the counter. He finds a cool belt with a bull buckle too, and he puts it on.

"No," Vergil says, eyeing the piece of fashion with disdain, and he takes a step back as if offended by it. 

"Hey, that's not nice," Dante pouts. "But it's not for me, it's for Nico. Thought she might like it. Can't put it in my pockets."

The older twin hums, suspicion clearly on his face, but he doesn't say anything else. 

The cafe downstairs is located in the food court, chairs and tables knocked over with food spilled on the patterned floor. Vergil helps himself to the hot water dispenser, picking out a bag of chamomile to steep, as Dante watches from one of the tables closest to the counter. 

Once his tea is done, Vergil goes into the display of desserts, taking out a slice of strawberry shortcake, and he brings it over to where Dante is sitting with only one fork. Settled in the seat across his other half, he holds out the first biteful of cake. 

"You're awfully generous today, brother," Dante says before he accepts the offering, chewing it slowly with a smile. "Like the change of scenery?" 

Vergil huffs, putting the fork down for a bit. "Perhaps," he replies, picking up his cup. "There are many things I'd like to do with you, but there are always too many people around. I'm taking advantage of this."

Dante stops, lips pursed like he'd eaten a sour lemon. Inside, he wants to scream at the top of his lungs that _his brother loves him_. 

"Don't make a scene about it," Vergil says, looking away nonchalantly, but there's a light flush on his cheeks, another biteful of cake held up for Dante. 

They enjoy their little break, chatting as they watch out the window of the cafe. It's amusing to watch those fly demons scurrying around the food court, trying out the fallen food mixed with bloody pieces, and it looks like they enjoy it. (Except for this one demon that ate a slice of pepperoni pizza and then spit it out.

"It did that to spite me, I can see it in its eyes."

"Dante, that is its posterior."

"Don't matter, I call dibs on that one."

"Hmm.")

When they finished the cake and tea, Dante leaves a twenty and a two, and they walk out, guns blazing and swords shining. 

("Jackpot."

"That one was _mine_! I called dibs!"

"I didn't see your name on it.")

And in between all the blood and gore, a large box catches Dante's eyes, only  _nearly_ dodging that Deathly Scissor, and he laughs like a child, pointing at it as Vergil makes a flip over his head, a shower of red splattering over the floor. 

"Brother, look what I found!" the younger twin shouts, grabbing his other half by the arm and dragging them towards the photo booth. He fishes out a five dollar bill from his pocket and inserts it into the machine, shooting a demon coming their way. 

"What is this?" Vergil asks when he's shoved into it, stabbing another demon from the other side of the booth. 

"Pictures," Dante answers, pressing the options. "It's four chances so we gotta be quick about it."

A countdown starts, and the younger twin wraps his arms around his brother, pressing a kiss on Vergil's cheek which gains a small smile from the older man. A flash pops, and another countdown starts. 

Several bullets fly out of the booth, taking down a couple more demons. Dante curves one of his hands in an odd way and uses his other hand to mimick it with Vergil's, creating a heart shape. Vergil stares at their hands, a bit surprise to see it. Another countdown.

Two Judgement Cuts sweep across the food court, leaving trails of manged bodies. "Vergil," Dante says, catching his brother attention, and they share a look, Dante affectionate and kind and Vergil soft and endearing. Last countdown. 

Unable to resist, Vergil grabs Dante by the head and kisses him. There are no more demons. 

(They do not leave the photo booth for another ten minutes.)

They get two copies, and Dante splits it between them, smiling like a fool as he gushes over how great the pictures look. Vergil looks at them too, recalling that this is the first picture they've taken together since they were eight, since the night that everything changed. 

”That should be the last of them," Dante says, taking Vergil by the hand. "Let's go home, brother."

 

 

(Vergil steals a camera on the way out. Consider it an extra fee.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: how do you spell Camelot  
> Little sis: C-a-m-e-l-o-t. Camel-ot.  
> Me: no, Camelot the tea.  
> LS: the tea?  
> Me: yeah the flowery tea  
> LS: do you mean chamomile??  
> Me: YES how do you spell that  
> LS: C-h-a-m. O. Mile.  
> Me: :o


	28. Mornings (WITH FANART)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante & Vergil, Dante/Vergil 
> 
> Tag(s): Fluff, Love, No Dialogue, Peace
> 
> [Fanart by Kiki](https://twitter.com/HAHjnih80008674/status/1159446651385212931?s=19%22)  
>  \ (≧∇≦) /  
>  (must follow, 20+)  
>  ((otherwise, unfortunate))
> 
> [Fanart by aloe](https://twitter.com/haloefn/status/1159815406393024513?s=19)  
>  \ ( ´∀｀) /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hypothesis: Beds are soft.

Every morning and every night that Dante has with his brother are precious, and he loves every memory of settling into sleep in their bed and waking up from it. That's why it's hard to decide which kind of nights and which kind of mornings he loves best. 

For nights, he can't help but love all of them because he gets to hold his brother close. It makes it for all those years of a single twin size mattress with no space or want for anyone else. Dante has never slept so peacefully until now becauseVergil chases away the sleepless nights. 

Sometimes, after they turn off the lights, they lay together and listen to each other breathe, the thumping of their hearts recalibrating after a day of being even an inch apart, and exchange kisses of awe and disbelief, their hands still memorizing each other's shape. (It's okay, they have time to learn.) Sometimes, when the lights are never turned on, they are tight in their embrace, and they devour each other like starved beasts, craving the touch and affection they should've had all along. (It's okay, they will learn to take their time.)

For mornings, it's perhaps a little easier to decide, though there are so many to choose from. Like the mornings when Dante wakes up to a simple kiss— _a true love's kiss_ —and Vergil is watching him, a delicate smile on his lips. Or the mornings when it is Dante who wakes first and enjoys the early dawn quietly as he traces love notes onto his brother's skin, and Vergil will wake up and reply. 

But those morning rituals of theirs, Dante prefers to keep between him and his brother. Those are quiet moments, moments that have to be lived than told, and Dante doesn't want to experience them with anyone else. 

So his favorite mornings that he's willing to tell, even boast about, are the ones when they wake up naked (for one reason or another) because their clothes are on the floor, scattered around. When they get out of bed, Dante simply looks for his sweats, but Vergil doesn't put on the blue cashmere pajamas he wore last night. 

No, instead, he finds one of Dante's shirts, a button up, in their closet and wears that, slipping back on his dark trunks, and gathers his own clothes up. It's already morning, there's no reason to keep wearing those, but his brother's clothes are fine any time of the day, though they don't fit him as perfectly as they do Dante. 

You see, Dante is broader around the shoulders and chest while Vergil is leaner and a bit taller. (From a distance, the identical twins may look the same, but if one looks closely, there are nuances to notice that stand out as much as their hairs.) So, Dante's shirt slips loosely off Vergil's shoulders, exposing a bit more skin and sometimes falling off one, and the hem barely hides any part of Vergil's legs at all. 

Vergil looks beautiful like this in the morning light, Dante thinks, comfortable and his, and the younger brother does not quite want to leave yet, grabbing his other half by the waist and falling them back into their bed. 

They banter, as they do most mornings, but they stay, wanting their hearts to recalibrate to as closely to perfect as possible, until they  _must_ get up. 

If someone asks them what took so long for them to come down, Dante will tell them, maybe boasts to them, about this particular morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion: _Sharing a bed is softer._


	29. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil 
> 
> Tag(s): Dante's Bike, Soft, Vividness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nami's prompt: riding together on Dante's motorbike

"I don't understand why were doing this?" Vergil says, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist. "We could just use Yamato."

Dante chuckles, revving up the engine of his bike, and he pats his brother's hands. "Relax," he says, "and just enjoy the ride. The beach is an hour away. By the time we get there, we'll catch the sunset. You're going to love it." 

"I still don't see the point of this, but fine. I'll humor you."

The younger twin chuckles, and they slowly ride off, going through the empty neighborhood where Devil May Cry calls home. A few cars pass by as they leave, people going about their lives, and Vergil only sees one person walking down the street.

This part of the city is set at the edge, far from the busy normality of being human but still there to know of, to find if you need to seek it out. It's a good location for an agency that dealt with the horrors of hunting demons.  

Vergil watches as they continue through the city, reading signs and watching flashing lights. The road gets a little fuller since it should be time for many to get off their jobs and come home, but they aren't a problem. If anything, they seem like more static on a blurry background that beats irregularly like a disjointed heart.

The places where they stop for a light or a sign, Vergil looks around, seeing how different the world had become in his absence. He sees more places and more people he would only ever know from his peripheral. He feels like a man out time, and time is tilted where he stands straight up. 

This is their mother's home, but it is not his. (And nor is Hell, their father's home.)

It doesn't take long to finally get into the large stretches of highway that runs between a valley where the mountains are higher where the sky is bluer. There, Vergil feels a peace he did not have in the city, the buildings tall were walls with cracks, which sunlight strains to seep through.

Here, it's quiet, but still, it is not his home. The air sing better here, but quickly, they can turn harsh like harpies. No roof, no foundation, it is the wilderness. 

Vergil rests his head on Dante's back, the tightening his grip, and he closes his eyes. The feel of the wind around his body is like flying, but there, riding with his brother on his motorbike, Vergil is _grounded_ , anchored gently. 

He is right where he should be, where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're sickening.


	30. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil 
> 
> Tag(s): Comfort, Love, Kisses, Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For kiki's prompt: it starts raining heavily [so] they hide under a bus station/roof somewhere

It starts raining just as they reach the center of the infested town, drops softly falling until it picks up into a shower. Dante swears he saw the first one to fall, his sword cutting through it as he strikes a yet another demon. 

They make quick work, as they always do, and it's not long before they are surrounded by the gore of slaughtered demons, the rain already washing away the blood. There are so many of them that it ran like a red river, draining down into the sewers. 

Dante stands there for a moment, recalling a night so unlike this day, and yet, the rain has a spell that still holds him like a jealous lover, suffocating and bitter. He'll never forget it, and nor does he want to. It was so long ago, it remains a part of him, a permanent scar left by the shackles of the past. His shoulders are lighter, his steps too, but the rain continues to bear down on him. 

"Brother," and for a moment, the spell retracts, the warmth of Vergil's voice bringing Dante back to now and here. 

"Why are you still standing there?" the elder asks, looking at his twin carefully. Then, he holds out a hand, wet with rain and blood. 

"Sorry," Dante replies mindlessly, taking his brother's hand. "Let's go."

But Vergil leads him underneath the large patio umbrella of a half ruined restaurant. With his other hand, he sweeps through Dante's shirt, pushing back wet hair, and he presses a kiss against his other half's forehead.

Dante raises a brow, chuckling a bit. The kiss leaves a searing burn on his skin, leaving him almost breathless, but never did air reach his lungs better. Vergil makes no move to leave their shelter, leaning in for another kiss, their lips brushing gently. 

"It's okay, it'll go away eventually," he says, repeating those words, returning in kind such comfort and assurance. " _I'm here._ "

And Dante remembers that the clouds will part again.


	31. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil, Dante & Vergil 
> 
> Tag(s): Loved & Protected, Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @joanna's prompt: vergil falling asleep and resting his head against dante's shoulder in front of everyone [ ]

Dante notices it when Vergil's head tilts over towards him, and the younger twin silently chuckles to himself. He's gonna wait it out, pushing it would only make his brother go on the defense and start another one of their playful fights. As much as that seems fun and all, Vergil is tired, or at least bored enough for a nap. 

Long drives in Nico's can are such settings for that scenario. He and Vergil go on them most of the time because Dante likes taking his time to get where he needs to go and it's funny to see things on the way. 

The legendary devil hunter doesn't even draw attention when his brother falls asleep against his shoulder, breathing coming out shallow and almost melodious. 

"You know he only does that when he's you?" Nero asks quietly, his eyes never straying from the mag he's reading to pass the time. "He doesn't even keep his eyes closed that long when he's around Kyrie, and you know he likes her the best. He barely blinks when his back is to the other girls."

"Aw," Dante replies just as softly, moving carefully to lace his fingers with Vergil's without looking. He's currently reading a collection of Sunday funnies, but he's not smiling because of them. "Jealous?"

The young man lets out a snort. "What? You're dreaming."

"Actually, currently living it." Dante smiles wider. "It's not like I plan for this, it just happens when Vergil decides to let it happen." 

"You make him feel safe," Nero says, "like a giant teddy bear or something."

Dante snickers. "A teddy bear, that's cute," he comments, and finally, he looks over to Vergil and carefully shifts their positions until the older twin is settled more comfortably against his chest. The hunter presses his lips against his brother's head, closing his eyes, and he whispers, "To love and protect, huh? What a job for such a worn out toy." 

When Nero gets up from the seat across them and moving over to the passenger's seat, he doesn't make any signs that he heard, which meant he most definitely did, but like a good kid, he knows when to give his father and his uncle their moment alone. 

He wonders if Vergil dreams of life currently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^


	32. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil 
> 
> Tag(s): Attempt At Humor, Bone Crushing, Holding Hands, Improperly Healed Injury, Slight Body Horror(?)

Dante looks at his hand, grimacing. He might have broken it in several hundred places, and now, it's healed up incorrectly. Some fingers are twisted while some bones fused together. That's what happens when you get knocked out right after a particularly strong hit and aren't awake to make sure it went back the right way.

It doesn't hurt anymore, but it's kinda awkward to hold his sword with. Even worse with Ebony and Ivory. It's a good thing the hunter finds his brother quickly.

"Vergil!" Dante shouts, catching immediately. "Hold this for me."

"What is it?" the elder twin asks, raising an eyebrow and holding out a hand. How easily he does the request.

The hunter smiles as he places his healed hand on his brother's, laughing at the look of exasperation on Vergil's face.

"Oh. I see."

And like a surgeon, precise and practiced, Vergil re-breaks Dante's hand, cracking the bones and arranging muscles. Dante curses, but Vergil's expression doesn't change, focused. He moves his hand as if he was molding, remaking everything from memory.

The sound of grinding and cracking stop when he's done, a small smile of pride on his lips as he holds Dante's hand—corrected and healing—in his, their fingers laced tight.

"Fuck," Dante says, huffing out in relief. Numbness is settling in, but the warmth between them remains. When he regains feeling in his hand, he squeezes back, a laugh on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so hardcore, aren't they? But also soft at the same time? Lmao


	33. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil, Dante & Vergil 
> 
> Tag(s): Fluff, Heart, Introspective, Reference to Greek Mythology 

When Dante touches him, Vergil takes the time to find his brother's heart, an instrument which plays over and over again what he had wished for all those years. It is a lullaby that brings peace instead of sleep, a comfort that blossoms like baby's breath in his chest. It grows and grows until there is nothing but a field of white, and he becomes one with it, taking his breath away. 

"What are you thinking about?"

Vergil closes his eyes, clasping the hand against his cheek before it could draw away.

His brother is warmth— _the source_ _of life_ —and his touch is but an anchor, Dante the god who tied a floating island to the earth. Every pulse is a spring of water Vergil feels through their skin, relief washing over him without the tears and without the sacrifices. It is Beauty without opposites.

_Without comparison._

"Brother?" 

He wakes softly from his daydream, still keeping hold as he presses his lips against his other half's wrist, drinking in every pulse. The blood they share runs just underneath their skin, profound and astounding.

Vergil opens his eyes half-lid, two skies sharing the same world. He does not reply, but his own heart does, beating and beating in harmony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, Vergil will eat his brother's heart out.


	34. Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil, Nero & Vergil 
> 
> Tag(s): Baby Nero, Cute, De-Aged, Father-Son, Fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends drew baby Nero, and he's so cute??? This one is for them. ^^

Who knew that Nero could be such a cute kid? Like, look at him!

Dante didn't know that Trish could make clothes just like that, but Nero, aged five, is wearing the same coat and pants as his older self, sleeves rolled up above his elbows to show off his skinny arms. His white hair is  _floofy_ , longer like in his late teens and nearly covering his eyes. Also, the kid's cheeks are _so soft?_

"Whose cheeks are these?" Dante coos, pinching at his nephew's face again, and he lets out a laugh as Nero stretches a bit in his pull. 

Nero growls, smacking at Dante's hand. "Leggo!" he demands, throwing a fit on his father's lap, and he hides his face away in Vergil's chest, hands clinging onto the other's coat. "Make him stop!" 

" _Dante_ ," the eldest brother warns one last time, tucking his son closer. 

It's almost protective and sweet, which is funny when just ten minutes away, neither father nor son looked like they wanted to do anything with each other. It only took Dante grabbing Nero by under the arms and sitting the kid on Vergil's lap and making himself comfortable on the couch beside them for the two connect. The youngest instantly clung onto the contact, and the eldest, maybe out of instinct or something good in him, could not deny his son. 

Dante laughs, placing an arm behind his brother and leaning back. "I can't help it, he's so freaking adorable," he reasons with a smile. "Who do you think he got that from?" 

Vergil huffs, rubbing a thumb in circles on Nero's back, and the kid affectionately rubs his head against the man's chest. The eldest smiles at this, something gentle and cautious. 

(If they had the chance, would they have been happy together? Dante smiles as he watches, they would've made for a good family.)

"He's perfect," the younger brother comments, placing a soft hand on his nephew's head and ruffling the kid's hair.

Dante is rewarded with a giggle, his hand grabbed onto by two smaller one as Nero lifts his head to reveal bright blue eyes. The kid loves attention, he didn't get much of in the orphanage. There were a lot of kids, Kyrie told them. 

"A treasure," Vergil adds gently, his hands holding Nero by the face. " _To see the world in a grain of sand, and heaven in a wild flower. Hold infinity in the palm of your hands, an eternity in a hour._ " And the man presses his kiss against his son's forehead, chuckling lightly. 

Nero looks up in awe, open agape, and then, he laughs again, this time louder and unrestrained. He lets go of Dante and puts his hands on Vergil's face in the exact same manner, smiling as bright as the sun. 

Vergil is shocked into a gasp, and Dante cannot think of a moment sweeter than this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, but omgs, they're so cute. QAQ

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
